


Connections

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Biting, Bondage, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Flying Sex, Food Kink, Frottage, Gags, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Ice Play, Library Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Mile High Club, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Quickies, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Silence Kink, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Drinking, Voyeurism, Wands, Water Sex, Watersports, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 40,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of four relationships, each chapter dedicated to one relationship, and a kinky situation inspired by the prompts hp-may-madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught [Harry/Pansy]

**Author's Note:**

> hp-may-madness @ LJ is a challenge set in May, where they give us daily prompts and a kink.
> 
> This year I decided to join, and write a series of chapters, each somehow connected to the next chapter. I also decided to keep the couples het, except for when the kink demands threesome or something similar.
> 
> The four relationships are different in their own ways, just as each character has a different personality.

The storm roared around Hogwarts, the heavy rain flooding the lower grounds, making it impossible to leave the castle and return dry. Seeing as the storm was no ordinary storm no magic could stop the rain, and the wind penetrated any heating spell, so nobody wished to leave the dry and warm castle.

Normally, Harry would be sitting in front of the fireplace in the common room, having fun with his two best friends; unfortunately things were not as they once used to be as his two best friends discovered their feelings and chose to admit it out loud. While Harry was happy they finally dared to open up, it made him feel like the third wheel, which was why he often left them so they could be together as much as possible before the summer vacation.

Seeing them together, smiling as soft words travelled between them, made him regret turning down Ginny’s proposal for them to go on a date. He regretted turning her down, but knew deep down it was the right decision, especially because he didn’t return her feelings.

Remembering the fun moments he walked through the empty halls --except for the portraits and an occasionally ghost-- of the castle which had become more of a home for him than his *aunts house was. He lost track of time as he blindly let his feet lead him through the darkened hallway, taking a left, then two rights, going up and down stairs, not knowing where he was going.

He didn’t pay the portraits any attention as they questioned his presence. The thing which did pull him out of his zombie state was a voice, a voice he recognised at once.

“What are you doing here? It’s past curfew,” she said behind him. Harry stopped and turned around, regretting it at once as his cheeks heated up as he noticed her uniform. It was the same uniform as they always wore, except for the lack of a vest, and buttons. They were still there, the buttons, but he struggled to see them as his eyes kept moving to her cleavage.

“I’m… eh, walking.” Speaking turned out to be a challenge as seeing more skin than he was used to kept distracting him, making his body react in a way he wasn’t used to..

“Did you know it’s past curfew?”

Looking down the hall behind her he almost expected to see Draco, who would certainly report him to Snape, who would then punish him with tedious tasks during his detention. However, the young heir was nowhere to be seen, which had to mean she was alone. “I didn’t know,” he replied honestly, still struggling to find the proper words.

“Not knowing is no excuse, so don’t think because you’re Harry Potter I’ll let you off easy like others might have.” It was common knowledge Harry had more lives than a cat, but it wasn’t as if he wanted to be treated different.

“I don’t want any special treatment,” he stated, pulling his eyes away from her chest.

“Good, because I’m not giving it to you.”

Flashes of white caught their attention, not long after thunder broke the silence between them. However, the storm outside didn’t diminish the strange sensation which slowly grew in his groin, increasing the humiliation he would feel if she discovered his bulge.

“Could you please give me my punishment so I can return to my room?”

“Why in a hurry? Do you have someone waiting for you?” While her question was simple, Harry couldn’t help feeling as if she was hinting to something else, something which was a private thing between himself and his best *friend’s little sister.

“No.”

“Then why are you so eager to leave?” As she said that she changed her pose slightly, and his eyes were once again drawn towards her cleavage, but unlike the beginning he could see the edge of her bra. The tiny piece of dark pink fabric was enough to send blood rushing to his groin.

She knew what she was doing, how to act in order to make the boys do whatever she wanted, how to move, to speak, and to look at him. Harry was certain it was all a game, but even with that knowledge he found it difficult to turn away.

Pansy took a deep breath, the fabric around her chest tightening slightly. “Oh my, aren't you happy to see me.” Harry didn’t understand what she was aiming for, not until he noticed the direction she was looking in, his crotch. Embarrassed that he was caught he turned away, covering the bulge with his hands.

Harry groaned and apologised, then closed his eyes to think of something which would soften his cock. Before he’d even imagined something boring he felt a hand caress his back-- for some reason he hadn't heard her approaching him.

“Don’t be ashamed, you’re not the first one to react like this.” Her hand slowly moved around his waist, reaching for his hands. Harry was startled by her eagerness and pulled away.

His mouth opened a second, but just as he was about to ask her what she was doing his voice vanished as his eyes moved towards her breasts, staring at the bra that was teasing him. “Can you please cover yourself?” he asked. As soon as she smiled he knew she wouldn’t listen.

“You’re adorable. Are you still a virgin?” He didn't reply, but judging by her smile she probably knew the answer.

“Why don’t you tell me how many hours detention I have so I can return to my friends.”

“Detention? Why would I give you detention if I can punish you right here and now?” Harry swallowed nervously, his face heating up, his cock pulsing slightly in his trousers.

“What?” he managed to ask before his voice cracked.

“Oh, I think it’s a brilliant plan.” Harry wasn’t able to move before she closed the space between them and pushed her hand between his, groping his hard cock. “Mmmm, nice and hard.” Harry moaned as he tried to push her hands away, to no avail. Harry wanted to speak, but he forgot how to as all the blood had left his brain.

Before he was able to react to her boldness she had unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them halfway down his thighs, revealing his underwear. “Red, what is it with boys and house colours?” Harry wanted to ask what she meant by house colours, but as he opened his mouth she pushed to underwear down to the trousers, exposing his hard cock.

Harry knew the right thing to do was to stop her, to push her away and dress himself, then run, and maybe warn a teacher of her behaviour, but as she commented on his size, which Harry was certain was a lie since Harry didn’t think there was anything impressive with the size of his cock.

Pansy continued to surprise him by dropping down to her knees in front of him, grabbing the base of his cock and swallowing him before he was even able to breathe.

The first thing which happened was that his legs trembled as she sucked. When her tongue crossed the head of his cock he gasped for air and looked for something to hold onto to keep himself from falling. After trying to reach for something he couldn’t be sure was there, while keeping his eyes locked on Pansy as she moved her head back and forth, he gave up his faint attempt to protest and fisted her hair.

In the beginning he let her move as she wished, but as his orgasm drew nearer he couldn't help taking charge, deciding how long she should keep her head in place, how deep his cock should go, and how fast he should fuck her mouth. If she’d protested he might have stopped, but the only sound which escaped her was a sensual moan, pushing him until his breath got caught in his throat and he couldn’t stop himself.

It felt as if his mind broke free from his body for a few seconds as he came, holding her head in place for him to come deep down her throat. He wasn’t aware of her presence as he came, and it wasn’t as the first wave had passed that he heard her. Looking down their eyes met, and instantly he felt guilty for what he’d done.

“I’m so sorry,” he said, pulling out of her mouth and quickly dressing himself.

To his shock she didn’t look at him as if he was a disgusting human, instead she was smiling, and looking rather pleased. “You might be a virgin, but you sure know how to fuck a mouth.”

Harry moved his eyes to his feet, finding it difficult to look her in her eyes after what he had done. She didn’t sound angry, but that didn’t stop him from finding his actions disgusting.

“I have to go now, before someone might come looking for me. I’ll see you around, Potter.” She left him before he had a chance to stop her, not that he knew what to say if she cared to listen.

Lightning struck again as he was finally alone again, thunder following soon after. Needing a cold shower to cool off after the completely wrong, but still delicious moment, he headed towards the closest exit, hoping the cold rain would cool off his hot body.


	2. Mud [Draco/Luna]

Love was in the air; he knew it the second Pansy walked in with a smile, her hair tousled, and her shirt slightly open. He knew she’d been lucky, but because he was proper he didn’t ask.

He could get lucky as well, if he chose to, but he didn’t find the girls in his house interesting, and if he was true to himself he knew that none of the girls wanted him that way --that of course didn’t mean they didn’t fancy him. Because of the lack of girls he ended up going to bed earlier than his other friends, telling them he had letters he needed to write.

It was rather pathetic, he’d become the one thing he often laughed at, a bore. As he brushed his teeth he let his mind wander, trying to remember all the girls he knew, to see if any of them would be suiting for his… needs. Pansy was of course the only one he really fancied, but she wasn’t interesting in him, she was far more interesting in the experience of being someone’s first, and after their first time together she would be occupied finding others. Draco stared at his reflection, fearing he would be alone the rest of his life, fearing that his parents would set him up with a woman he wouldn’t like, fearing his prime days were over. Of course it was foolish of him to think like that, but he couldn’t help it; he was young and horny.

The next morning he didn’t woke up far earlier than he was used to, feeling restful as his cock reminded him of his curse. Knowing he couldn’t get up before he’d taken care of his issue he wrapped his hand around the hard shaft and thought of sexual things, which wasn’t that difficult.

It was Sunday, and even if the other Slytherin’s hadn’t stayed up late they would still be lying in bed, trying to get as many hours of rest as possible before setting a toe on the cold floor. Taking a look through the magical window, seeing as their common room was located beneath the ground, he was surprised to see the sun. After the days of rain he feared he would never have the pleasure of enjoying the sun, which was why he left the dungeon before anyone else had woken.

The sun felt nice against his skin, spreading warmth through his chilled body. He would have stayed there, enjoying the heat, but his feet decided to take him for a walk. He didn’t mind walking, as long as he didn’t slip on the still wet ground.

He took his normal route, past the greenhouse, down the paved path which leads to the lake. As he reached the calm water he kept thinking of the girls he might persuade into having a little fun with him. Someone must have heard his pathetic pleads, because not even five seconds later the water split as a girl rose from the depths. Her hair was as bright as the sun, decorated with a crown of spring flowers, wearing a thin and short bright blue dress which clung to her wet body, revealing her soft breasts, and hard nipples.

For a second he thought she was a water nymph, trying to lure him into a wet bed, but then he recognised her as Potter’s friend, and the daughter of the loony man who kept printing the magazine for other just as crazy witches and wizards. He couldn’t turn his eyes away from her body, his eyes lingering on her slim body. His body reacted like any other would have, his mind going numb as his blood filled his cock.

“Hello,” she said, her voice as calm as the lake.

“Hi,” Draco replied, forgetting the tiny detail that they weren’t friends. His mind had stopped working as she rose from the lake, waking only when she took a step towards him. “What are you doing?” He was certain she thought he looked like a fool, being startled by an almost naked girl.

“I was swimming with the giant squid,” she answered, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. When she took another step towards him he took one back, or tried to anyway. Instead of increasing the space between them he stepped on a wet stone, and before he knew what was happening the world spun around as his body slammed into the wet ground.

His vision turned white for a brief second as his head crashed into the mud, and his right hip hurt from the hitting a stone. He groaned, once for the pain, a second time for the wet ground, and a third time for the humiliation. Looking in the direction of the girl he discovered she was a lot closer than before, and as he lay on his back he could see far more than before, like the fact that she was not wearing any underwear.

Any proper man would have looked away, and maybe warned her of the exposed flesh, but after months with his fantasies he couldn’t help looking. His cock responded by growing, not caring if the stone was digging into his hip, not caring what he was laying on.

She had to know what he was staring at, but she didn’t scream, or try to hide. Instead she surprised him by moving closer. His mouth went dry as he imagined how it felt to bury himself between her legs, to kiss the soft skin on the inside of her thigh, or to tease her breasts with his tongue.

The girl was pure-blooded, he knew as much, which made her a possible candidate. She was both interesting and good-looking, which made him wonder why he never noticed her earlier. He didn’t care about the reason; instead he concentrated on her body as she moved closer. She smiled, making him wonder if she knew what he was thinking, what he wanted.

Her actions answered his questions, but as she sat down on top of him, her legs spread on each side of him, he questioned her sanity. She might not be as modest as many others, which could have explained how she was unaffected by him staring, but straddling him was not something the girls he knew would do.

“What are you doing?” he asked as her fingers danced across his shirt, toying with the buttons.  
She didn’t answer; instead she undid the top button, before leaning down to plant a kiss on his lips. Her skin was cold, and slightly wet, her hair was still sticking to her body, as was her dress. The dress didn’t hide much of her body; he could see the detail on her breasts, like the small beauty spot on her right breast, right beneath her nipple.

Mud was soaking through his shirt, which normally would have been uncomfortable, if it wasn’t for the fact that an almost naked girl sat on top of him. Her fingers caressed the rest of his chest, teasing, making him want more. As he lay there he wondered what she would do if he touched her, if it was a reason for her to leave. He didn’t want to gamble, but her body was too alluring not to touch. Carefully he placed his hands on her hips, almost regretting his decision when his fingers left muddy stains.

His touch didn’t frighten her, instead she closed her eyes and rocked her body against his, grinding against his bulge until he moaned. Draco found himself eager for more, and slowly his hands moved up her body, making their way to her breasts. As he groped her breasts she moved her hands between her legs, but not to touch herself as he first thought, instead she opened his trousers and reached for his cock. Draco released a deep groan, fighting the urge to take charge and fuck her; even if he was certain she wanted it to happen as much as he did.

As she played with his cock he caressed her breasts, teasing the already hard nipples through the fabric, rolling them between his fingers until she gasped in excitement. She must have taken his teasing as an invitation to do whatever she wanted, because the next moment she was teasing the top of his cock, forcing a gasp out of him.

She smiled as she saw his reaction, and then proceeded with her plan, wrapping her fingers around his cock, pumping it faster and harder until he found it difficult to breathe. He closed his eyes and arched his back, wanting to feel more. Her hand moved lightly over his cock, teasing him until he feared he would lose control and give into his desire to throw her on the ground and take her. She knew how to play with him, making him beg for more, push him towards the edge, stopping just in time. He wanted to come, needed it, but at the same time he didn’t want it to end, so he held on as long as possible.

He wanted to hold on, at least a few minutes longer, but he couldn’t stop the pleasure which swallowed him whole. Before he knew it his body trembled slightly as his balls pulled together, preparing themselves for the orgasm which would soon come. Draco’s mouth fell open as if he wished to speak, but even if he knew what he wanted to say he doubted he was able to tell her, especially not when he came in her hand.

Once he was calm again he looked at the girl, who was still smiling. She then did something he hadn’t expected, she kissed him softly. As their lips parted she rose, then slowly walked towards the lake to wash up. That was when he was reminded of his position, on the muddy ground. With a swift movement he was back on his feet, the wet mud slowly dripping down his back.

“I’m going now, if you don’t mind,” he informed her, not sure why. She turned towards him, the soft smile still on her lips.

“I have something for you,” she responded, walking towards him. Draco waited, watching her as she unfastened the flower crown, handing it to him.

“What should I do with this?” he asked, staring at the circle of flowers.

“You will know what to do, once it’s time.” Draco found her cryptic message strange, but he chose not to ask any further, not when he felt the mud slide down his crack. Nodding towards her he left, looking forward to a warm shower.


	3. Rain [Blaise/Ginny]

When Harry rejected her she was sure her life was over, he was after all the only one she had ever had her eyes on, even the times she dated others. It was rude, she knew it, but since the first day she heard Ron was friends with Harry Potter, she was obsessed. It wasn’t healthy, but once Ginny really liked someone, she had a difficult time letting go.

She was almost prepared to let go of her silly crush --even if she knew she could never really stop loving him-- when Luna handed her a small bouquet of spring flowers.

“Here, they are for luck, love and sexual release.” Ginny wasn’t a prude, but the thought of sexual release made her blush.

“Why are you giving them to me?”

“I figured that after your disappointment with Harry, you might want an extra boost.”

“I thank you for the thought, but I don’t need the help of magic.” It was a lie, and Luna knew it, but Ginny didn’t want to seem desperate, even if Luna was her best friend.

“You need a distraction, and what better way than a boy who will enjoy it as well?” Ginny stared at the flowers, feeling drawn towards the promise of a fling.

“I like the thought, but isn’t this against some law?”

“You can say it’s a grey area, as it will attract someone who might have another relationship, or who might not want you even though you fit perfectly together, but it’s not like amorosia.” Ginny didn’t like the thought of forcing someone to meet her, but the thought of being alone was even worse.

“How does it work?” Magic flowers always had a ritual in order to activate their powers, she knew as much.

“You braid them together using a colour pattern, white, pink and green. You can turn it into a crown, or a bracelet, or anything you might want as long as they are braided. Then, when the time is ready, you pluck off one of the pink flowers and eat it, before getting wet with the braided ring. You put it on, and either shower, or bathe; it works even if you take a swim in the lake this morning.” Ginny kept her eyes on the different flowers, feeling slightly pathetic for having to use magic in order to catch a man. “I hear it will rain tomorrow, so why don’t you take a stroll outside?” It wasn’t the first time Luna suggested doing something which sounded absurd, but which ended up working, so Ginny wasn’t planning to oppose the idea.

“So you were with someone this morning?” Ginny asked, curious to know what her friend had been doing.

“Yes, and I’ll tell you all about it later, right after you’ve braided those flowers.” Ginny gave her a friendly nudge before returning to her breakfast. She knew that the identity of the boy Luna saw would be kept a secret, but luckily she wasn’t embarrassed telling Ginny the details.

The rest of Sunday was rather uneventful compared to that morning, which was why Ginny decided to braid the flowers right after dinner. Once she was done she informed Luna of the braid, and as her friend had promised, she gave Ginny the details of her morning fling. Ginny’s body tingled slightly as her body temperature increased, and the flesh between her legs aching for release. That was when she was determined to go through with the ritual.

The good weather had only lasted one day, and even if it wasn’t blowing as hard as it did the first week, the rain was still cold. Ginny played with the flower bracelet she made, almost regretting what she was about to do, but then she remembered Harry, and the small chance of him being her true love. plucking off one of the pink flowers and ate it, finding the taste slightly sweet.

Having proceeded with the first part of the ritual she stepped outside in the rain, surprised to find that the rain was not as cold as it normally was, which was a good thing since she didn’t bring her robe. Luna told her to stay in the rain for at least an hour before leaving, having to give whoever would come sometime.Trying her hardest to obey every direction, Ginny took a stroll down the hillside, heading towards the Quidditch field.

Hating having to wait, Ginny borrowed one of the training brooms --which weren’t nearly as good as her old hand-me-down broom-- and kicked off the ground, flying in circles around the pitch, trying to practice some of her chaser moves.

She was so occupied concentrating on flying that she wasn’t aware she was no longer alone. She was just about to make a backflip when a shadow distracted her, and as she turned to look at him she lost her her grip on the broom handle and slipped. Luckily her legs were locked in position and she didn’t fall off at once, instead she dangled upside down. Feeling herself slipping she reached for the broom handle, but it was too slippery to get a good grip. A cold passed through her body as she feared for her life, fearing she would break her neck if she did fall.

Almost like an answer to her prayer, she felt a strong hand grab her by her wrist and pull her up. Unfortunately the broom couldn’t handle the pull and it lost its flying ability, falling to the ground and left her hanging in the air.

“I’ve got you,” he said through his teeth and pulled her up. After a little struggle, and teamwork, Ginny was finally sitting on his broom. Up until then she was occupied saving her life, so she didn’t get a good look at him, but once she was safely on his broom she could finally see who the flowers decided was best for her.

She knew him, as far as seeing him around but never speaking to him went. He was Draco Malfoy’s friend, and a Slytherin. She was surprised by the choice, having never thought about him, barely even knowing his name. “Thank you,” she muttered and looked away, her cheeks burning slightly as she remembered what Luna did the previous day.

“Why did you use the training broom, you have a better one.” Ginny found it strange he knew that, but she then reminded herself that he was on the Quidditch team as well, and anyone would have noticed if someone on the opposite team was using a training broom.

“I didn’t bring it with me because I wasn’t planning to ride in the rain,” she replied, not sure how she felt about him being the one.

“I’m assuming you didn’t plan on being in the rain either, since you’re not wearing a robe.” Ginny would have been insulted if it wasn’t for the fact that the coldness of the rain was affecting her.

“I needed to get away,” she mumbled and wrapped her arms around her, trying to regain some of the warmth from before. He didn’t speak, instead he did something else which shocked her, he wrapped his robe around her. “Why did you do that for?” she asked as the heat returned to her body, but not because of the robe. She knew what would most likely happen between them, but he didn’t, which made her felt slightly guilty for going through with the ritual.

“I thought you might be cold,” he replied calmly, as if his behaviour was the most normal thing in the world. “You better come closer, don’t want you to get pneumonia four days before the big game.” Ginny tried to hide her smile as she scooched over, sitting closer to him than she had with Harry; maybe he was a better match than Harry.

“You didn’t have to share your robe, you could have taken me down, you know.” Looking at him she noticed the tiny smile hiding behind a calm expression, if she wasn’t sitting as close as she was she might not have seen it. The rain kept falling, but she paid it no attention. A few water droplets ran down his face, down his throat until it disappeared into the thick robe.

“I could,” he eventually said.

“But you won’t?” He shook his head, which normally would have made her nervous, but instead made her feel wanted. “Why?”

“I want to tell you why, but I’m afraid you won’t like the answer.” She already knew the answer as the flowers wouldn’t pull someone together if there wasn’t anything there from the beginning, even if two people had never spoken before.

She licked her lips, wondering if she should wait and see if he dared to take the first step, or if she had to. “Don’t worry, I’ll take you down,” he said a few seconds later, sounding slightly hurt. Ginny’s heart jumped as he moved his arms around her, only to be disappointment when she realised she was reaching for the broom handle.

He barely had the chance to steer the broom into the right direction before Ginny stopped him by kissing him. The broom stopped moving as their lips stayed together, his head turning slightly as his hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. Ginny understood then what Luna meant when she said they didn’t have much of a choice, unless she broke the circle of flowers. She stopped paying attention to their surroundings as the kiss deepened, sending a warmth through her body that settled between her legs.

“Do you want this?” she asked him when the kiss ended, leaving them both breathless.

He rested his forehead against hers, cupping her face in his warm hands. “I’ve wanted this for so long,” he admitted, planting a few more kisses on her lips.

“How long?” she asked, wanting to be sure she didn’t rape him.

“Years.” Ginny wanted to believe him, but she didn’t know how much power the flowers possessed, if they would make him think it was years while in reality he didn’t even know she existed.

She almost pulled back, and would have succeeded if it wasn’t because he kissed her again, deeper and more passionately than before, his tongue slipping into her mouth. She kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around him, caressing his lean body. He moved his hands down her body, caressing her breasts before moving down to her waist, pulling her even closer. Ginny wanted more, so she let her hands travel down his chest until she found his cock. Her fingers unbuttoned his trousers, wasting no time before reaching for his cock, loving the moan which escaped her when her fingers wrapped around it.

“Fuck,” he moaned and reached for her breast, squeezing lightly.

She managed to pump his cock a few times before the position hurt her arm. “Should we find somewhere to continue this?” she asked, trying to come up with a location which would satisfy their needs.

“You don’t want to do it here?” he asked. Ginny looked at the ground beneath them, knowing that the chance of falling wasn’t as big as she feared.

“Lets try,” she smiled, reaching for her own trousers, taking them off as fast as she could without falling herself. Once they were off she looked around, not sure where to put them; not wanting to waste time with such small problems she let them fall down to the ground. Her decision made Blaise smile, and once his trousers were off he did the same thing. They weren’t complete naked on their bottom, she still had her knickers and he his boxers, and his robe hid most of their bodies anyway.

Positioning herself so she faced him, her legs crossing his, she continued to kiss him deeply, loving the way his cock pressed against her, pulsing as the kiss evolved. He moved his hand between their bodies, and after a little fumbling she felt the warm flesh against her thigh, and it was filling her with lust.

Her arms were wrapped around his neck as he pulled her knickers to the side and slipped a finger into her, making her to gasp. She loved to feel his finger inside her, but it was something else she desired entirely. Luckily for her it wouldn’t be long before he positioned his cock, penetrating her. Together they moaned, pulling each other into a deep embrace, sharing an even deeper kiss.

She would have loved taking it slow, but as he was inside her all she wanted was to ride him until she came, and that was exactly what she did. He didn’t protest when she took charge, instead he opened her shirt and revealed her breasts, which he then teased by biting the nipple lightly before sucking on it. The combination of the danger by fucking on a broom, his cock inside her, and the teasing of her breasts, pushed her faster towards her orgasm.

“I can’t take it much longer,” she gasped, rolling her hips in the same motion until she was knew it wouldn’t be long. She was right; all it took was for him to bite her nipple a few more times. “I- I’m coming,” she growled, digging her nails into his back as she came. He groaned, releasing her nipple from her mouth, grabbing her hips and using his strength to aggressively fuck her a few more times before coming himself barely three seconds after her.

They embraced each other as the orgasms settled, sharing a few more kisses before he pulled out of her. “That was,” Ginny needed to take a short break trying to come up with the perfect word to describe what just happened.

“Magical,” he finished, smiling softly.

His word made her feel guilty by what she had done, and if she was on the ground that would be the moment she would have tried to run, but as she was stuck in the air, she had to stay calm. Fortunately for her he didn’t waste time in the air and quickly sent his broom flying towards the ground, stopping next to their clothes.

Slipping away from him and his protective robe, Ginny found her trousers and dressed herself. She was almost done when he interrupted her. “What’s that?” he asked. Ginny looked at him, then followed the direction of his finger, which lead to the flower bracelet.

“It’s a bracelet,” she said, avoiding telling him the entire truth.

The look in his face, which had been loving and caring only minutes earlier, was filled with confusion and distrust, and a little anger. He closed the space between them and grabbed her wrist, pushing her shirt up to reveal the flowers. “You used magic?!” he angrily shouted. Ginny couldn’t help feeling threatened by his behaviour, fearing he would do something to hurt her. She opened her mouth to tell him the truth, but no words escaped her.

“Destroy it,” he demanded, pushing her wrist closer to her face. “I said, destroy it!”

“Why?” She knew the second her word escaped her mouth that it was a stupid question.

“Because its magic prevents me, or anyone who are not its maker, to destroy it.” Ginny didn’t know that, neither did she understand why he was as angry as he was, but chose not to criticise him.

She reached for the flower bracelet and tried to rip it apart, only to be surprised when the flowers wouldn’t break. “I can’t-” it was all she was able to say before he slammed her hand into her chest, sent her an angry look and left, grabbing his broom which was still floating behind him.

Ginny watched him leave, her heart aching, her eyes stinging, feeling more alone and colder than before he showed up. She stood in the same position until he was gone from her view, then she slowly walked over to the training broom and placing it back in its shed before returning back to her common room, needing a hot shower before searching for the comfort of her bed.


	4. Chocolate [Ron/Hermione]

Hermione was sitting next to Ron, doing her Potions homework, when Ginny ran through the common room, looking quite upset. Ron was occupied reading a quidditch magazine --when in real life he should have been studying-- and wasn’t aware of his sister, not that Hermione thought he would ever notice such things.

“I have to see Ginny for a second,” Hermione told her boyfriend, who barely grunted as she rose from the floor. Hermione rolled her eyes as she left him, not fully understanding why she bothered staying with him.

Ginny was lying face down on her bed, hulking. “What’s the matter?” Hermione asked as she sat down next to Ginny, placing a comfortable hand on her shoulder. Ginny didn’t reply at once, so Hermione waited, letting her decide when the right moment was.

After a few minutes, once the crying had mostly stopped Ginny turned around. “What’s wrong?” Hermione asked as she moved a few strands of Ginny’s hair away from her face.

“Have you ever done something you knew was wrong, and then ended up hurting someone that could who cared about you?”

“I can’t remember right now, but I’m sure I have.” She wondered who Ginny might have hurt, knowing it couldn’t be Harry seeing as he was in the common room the entire night. “Do you want to talk about it?” For a second it looked as if she wanted to, but then she shook her head and looked away.

“I need to talk with Luna, she knows what I have to do.” While Hermione wasn’t hurt by Ginny’s decision to talk with Luna, she was slightly sad by the fact that she couldn’t help.

“Let me know if there is anything I can do, okay?” Ginny smiled and nodded, then thanked her before leaving the room.

Hermione returned to her schoolbooks, expecting to find Ron sitting in the same position, only to be surprised by finding his spot empty. Confused she scanned the room, wondering if he’d moved over to the chessboard, only to find two first years practicing.

“Hermione,” a familiar voice called, pulling her attention towards the stairs which lead to the boys room. Ron was standing there, his shirt slightly unbuttoned, his hair as messy as it always was, and with a grin that made her wonder what he had done.

Curious to see why he looked as pleased as he did she walked to him. “I’ve got a surprise for you,” he said, smiling softly as he offered her his hand. Hermione stared at it before accepting, know sure what to expect of her boyfriend.

He lead her into his room, as she expected, but what she hadn’t anticipated was the lit candles, or the soft music in the background. “What’s this?” she asked.

“It’s our third month anniversary,” he said, not sounding disappointed.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I forgot.”

“Don’t worry, I know you’ve been occupied with your homework,” he smiled, and kissed her softly. “But now it’s time for you to relax. I’ve told the guys to wait a few hours, so we won’t be interrupted anytime soon.”

“How sweet of you.” She kissed him back, giving him a longer kiss to let him know just how much she appreciated him. He then leaded her to his bed, and sat down next to her. “Did you put this together all by yourself?” she asked as she noticed the strawberries and drinks, knowing someone must have helped him.

“Well, I did ask a few girls about what they might consider romantic, seeing as I wasn’t sure if muggles did things the same way as we do them, but I did all the dirty work.” She smiled, knowing that even if he rarely paid attention to her during the days he did care deeply about her.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” he replied, kissing her once more before reaching for the glasses on his nightstand. “It’s champagne, not sure if you like it, but the others said it’s great with the strawberries.”

“It’s perfect.” The drink tingled on her tongue, the fruity taste reminding her of the last time she tasted champagne, at a wedding. He then continued to romance her by dipping the strawberries in melted chocolate before feeding her. She loved being pampered, especially because Ron hadn’t done anything like it before.

Once her glass was empty he poured her another one, and another one, until the bottle was empty. She knew she was slightly drunk as her body was warm, and she struggled to think straight, but for some reason she didn’t care, not when Ron kept kissing her neck, sending tingles through her body. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered into her ear, nibbling slightly on her earlobe. Hermione struggled to reply as his words made her feel like a mess, instead she kissed him, hoping he didn’t mind her lack of words.

Ron reached for another strawberry, dipping it in chocolate and bringing it to Hermione’s lips, but before she had the chance to eat it a few drops of chocolate fell on top of her breast. Ron looked mesmerized by the the drop, and before she could think she watched him stick out his tongue and lick the chocolate. Normally it would have made her tell him to behave, but under the influence of the champagne, and the romantic evening, she found it to be the sexiest thing she’d ever seen. She moaned as she felt his wet tongue swipe across her skin, sending chills through her body.

She was disappointed when the chocolate was gone, not wanting it to end so soon. Deciding to do something she would never do while sober, she took the strawberry from his fingers, and touched the chocolate covered tip on her other breast. He looked surprised, but it wouldn’t be long before a deep groan escaped his throat as he eagerly licked the chocolate. As his tongue was occupied with one breast, he let his hand take care of the other, squeeze it lightly through the layers of fabric, loving the softness.

As he was done the second time she ran the strawberry against her breast a third time. “Fuck, do you know what this is doing to me?” he asked before sucking at the chocolate, rougher than the first two times. Hermione moaned, loving every second of it, wanting to feel far more, but knowing it was best to wait until they were alone.

The fourth time she smeared chocolate on herself Ron looked as if he’d completely lost it. Positioning himself between her legs he sucked and bit her breast, his hand pushing down the top and bra of the second breast, teasing her already hard nipple. When the chocolate was gone he moved his lips over to the exposed breast, sucking and licking as if it was covered with chocolate. After a minute where his attention was pointed towards her soft breast, he stopped, but only to dip another strawberry in chocolate, only to smear it on her breast. She knew that under any normal circumstance she would never have let him see her chest, but all she could think of right then was the curse of having so many layers of clothing on. He managed to pull down the clothes which hid her other breast, before continuing to cover it in melted chocolate. Hermione watched him carefully, loving the delicate way he painted her with the dessert, wondering if they would ever do something similar again.

Once he was done he set out on a mission to clear her breasts of the chocolate, his tongue leaving a wet trail across her chest, her breasts moving softly as his mouth eagerly cleaned them. Finding it difficult to simply lie there she moved her fingers through his hair, guiding him slightly every time she wanted more, or less. He didn’t seem to mind her taking charge, and she discovered she loved being in command.

It wasn’t long after Ron was done licking the chocolate that they heard a knock on the door. “Fuck,” Ron said and looked at the time, his eyes growing in size as he discovered they had been playing for far longer than expected. “I’m sorry,” he told Hermione, who was occupied covering her breasts.

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” she smiled, kissing him lightly on his lips.

“Do you think that we could do this again?” he asked, sounding less confident than before.

Hermione loved the feeling of him licking her chest, and wanted it to happen again, but she wasn’t sure if it would while they were still at school, or if she would let him while they were sober. “Maybe,” she replied, knowing it wasn’t a complete lie.

“I love you so much,” he said and kissed her, his tongue slipping into her mouth, playing with hers until her mind once again became a mush. Eventually they managed to pull themselves apart, and before anything else happened between them she left, hoping the other boys weren’t aware of what had happened that night between herself and Ron.


	5. Beg [Pansy/Harry]

Harry knew from the moment Hermione rushed past him, her hair tousled and her cheeks a dark pink, that something happened between herself and Ron that night. He asked Ron if she was well, smiling when he noticed Ron’s flushed face, and chocolate stained mouth.

“Yes, she’s well,” he replied, avoiding looking directly at Harry. He chose not to ask Ron any further, knowing that whatever happened it should stay between them.

His two best friends weren’t the only ones with sexual experiences, he as well had an amazing night the previous week, unfortunately it hadn’t happened again, and whenever he tried to catch her attention she didn’t seem to care. It was turning into a problem; he’d had a taste of sex, and wasn’t satisfied. Finding it difficult accepting it as a one-time thing, he tracked her moves on the Marauders map, planning to catch her when she was alone.

His chance came the next day, an hour before the curfew she was alone, roaming the halls. Grabbing his invisibility cloak he set out to catch her, determined to demand an explanation, and hoping the night would lead to something else entirely.

She was, as the map showed, completely alone. He removed his cloak and stepped out behind her. “Hi,” he said, startling her.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, not sounding too pleased about his presence.

“I was looking for you, wanted to know why you’ve been avoiding me.”

She rolled her eyes. “Look, it was great, I’m sure you agree, but you’re not the type for me.”

“Then what is?” Harry refused to give up easily; he’d never met someone like her.

“Well, I like first time experiences, which we no longer have, and I like boys who aren’t afraid of trying new things, or who aren’t afraid in experimenting; and I’m sorry to say it, but you look like the boring type.”

Harry wouldn’t accept her rejection that easily, not when he’d just gotten a taste of her. “I can be experimental,” he said, not sure exactly what she was thinking of.

“Really? I’m not like most boring witches, I like to take control, to humiliate the boy, to make him my slave, to use him like a man would have, are you sure that’s what you want?”

“Yes,” Harry said, sounding less sure than before.

“Look at you, you can’t even admit to something without sounding like a complete virgin.” Harry knew he should have found her words hurtful, but instead his cock hardened at the thought of being humiliated, which was not something he’d experienced before. “Okay, here is the deal, beg, and I’ll try you out once. If you want more I’ll take you, but if you can’t take it you better find someone who aren’t even close to me.” A tiny voice told Harry it was a mistake, that he should turn around and leave because he wasn’t ready for someone like her. The voice was right, he wasn’t ready, but it was just as easy to try it out once like it was to wait.

Having never begged before he didn’t know exactly what to do. Remembering a scene from an old movie he decided to do something similar, dropping down to his knees and looking up at her. “Please, I want you to use me as you wish,” he said, surprised at how easy it was to be as submissive.

“Mistress,” she added, smiling at the sight.

“Mistress,” he said, ignoring the strangeness of the word.

“Fine, I guess it won’t hurt to test you out once.” His cock hardened even more as he wondered what she would do to him. “Get up, I’m going to take you to on a ride you’ll never forget.” Harry obeyed, following her as she walked down the hall, saying nothing before they reached a locked room in the dungeon.

“What’s in there?” he asked.

“You should know that speaking without permission is punishable, if you have anything to say you better ask for permission first, and don’t forget to say Mistress.”

“I’m sorry, Mistress.” She smiled, making his heart do a backflip.

“Better. And this is the room I’ve claimed as mine. It used to be a storage, before I adopted it.” He didn’t know what to expect as she opened the doors, but he imagined far more than he saw. The room was mostly empty, there were a few candles by the walls which lit up as soon as they entered, casting a yellowish glow across a few simple furniture scattered around the room.

She closed and locked the doors behind them, then ordered him to strip. Harry almost regretted his decision, but then he did as she said and found his cock hardening even more. He didn’t know how much she wanted him to take off, but because she hadn’t told him to stop he figured he should just keep going. “Good,” she said once he was completely naked. Harry wanted to place his hands in front of his exposed cock, but he feared it was against her will, and because he didn’t want to anger her he kept his hands by his sides.

“I’m giving you one last chance to change your mind, what I’m planning today will hurt, but it won’t be the worst thing I’ll do to you if you decide to accept me.”

“I want it,” Harry said, glad he no longer sounded afraid.

“As you wish. Now, before we continue I’m going to tell you a few of the rules, as well as the safe words. I’m your Mistress, and can do whatever I want to you, but don’t fear, I’m not into permanent damage. If for some reason you find yourself in a lot of pain and you really want it to end, you say Red, I will instantly stop and we might continue whenever you’re up for it again. If you find something uncomfortable, but can continue, you say Orange. If you’re in pain, but don’t mind it, you can say Green. You’ll find that the only times you have to use Orange or Green is if I ask you how you are. The most important thing to remember is Red, so if you don’t understand what classifies as Orange or Green yet then you will later.” Harry was thankful he was allowed to stop if it became too much for him, and instantly felt calmer about what Pansy would do.

“Now, fold your hands behind your back.” Harry obeyed, and then waited as she walked over to a box and pulled out ropes. She tied his arms, not too tight, but enough so he couldn’t free himself. “Get down on your knees.” His body reacted to her words, his cock stirring between his legs. She returned to the box, pulling out something which looked like a ball on a leather string. “Open wide,” she said before pushing the ball into his mouth, fastening the straps behind his head. “What I like with this little toy is that it keeps you from screaming, and it will also make you drool, something I quite enjoy seeing.” It was strange having a ball in his mouth, and at the same time it turned him on even more. 

She disappeared again, returning a few seconds later with a leather whip. Harry wondered again he he’d made the right decision, if he maybe wasn’t ready for someone like Pansy. “I’m going to discipline you, and you are going to count each lash, is that understood?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Good boy, and if you behave I’ll give you a treat after I’m done.” Harry’s cock twitched slightly as he thought about the treat, wondering what it would be.

She moved next to him, doing nothing a few seconds. Harry waited, and waited, and as he was beginning to wonder if she would ever do it, the whip struck him on his left ass cheek. It stung as he instinctively tried to turn away, then he recalled the task Pansy gave him. Speaking with the gag was hard, but Pansy still understood an praised him, and that was how his night started.

Pansy kept whipping his ass, giving him enough time to count as well as get used to the burning sensation. Several times he wanted to call out _Red,_ but then she spoke, praising him, and he kept his mouth shut.

“Such a good boy,” she whispered into his ear, biting her way down his neck. Harry groaned as he bit into the ball, both loving and hating the pain at the same time. “And look at the mess you’ve made,” she smiled as she ran a finger along his wet chin. “I do hope you want to stay, because if you’re this adorable during your first experience, then I can’t wait to see you later when I really get to play with you.” Harry moaned, knowing that no matter what she did, he would return.

“Do you think you’ve been good?” she asked him, her face near his.

“Yes, Mistress,” Harry tried to say, hoping she understood his muffled words.

Her fingers wrapped around his leaking cock, which stayed almost completely hard throughout the whipping. He groaned and rolled his hips as his arms began to ache from being in the same position for a long time. She smiled, and then kissed him once before giving him the best hand job he’d ever had. “Don’t come unless I give you permission.”

“Yes Mistress,” he said, finding it hard to breathe with the ball in his mouth.

He didn’t know how long she teased and played with him, only that by the time she gave him permission to come his whole body was trembling. “You want to come?”

“Yes, Mis- ah, Mistress.”

“Then come.” At that moment the two words were the best words in the world. He experienced one of the biggest and hardest orgasms of his life, his legs trembled beneath him, his vision failing him a few seconds, leaving him a mess which could only moan or gasp as his body returned to its normal state.

He was so far gone that he wasn’t sure when she released his arms, giving him the opportunity to finally move again. “I want you to get dressed and return to your bed; don’t tell anyone what you’ve been doing.” Harry wouldn’t dream of telling, not only would he expose Pansy, and her special interest, but it would make everyone aware of his sick and twisted interest.

“Do you want this to happen again?” she asked as she removed the ball. His jaw ached, but he ignore it as he admitted he wanted to go again. “Good, then be a good boy and behave until I call on you.” It was the last thing she said before she left the room, leaving him naked, wet and dirty. He didn’t hate her as the way she treated him turned him on, making him beg for more.


	6. Taste [Hermion/Ron]

Ron barely noticed that Harry was gone as he was occupied trying to finish his Herbology homework. By the time his best friend returned it was already late. “Where were you?” Ron asked, ignoring his schoolwork. “I thought we were supposed to finish Herbology today.”

“I’m sorry mate, I forgot. I’m really tired, so I think it would be best if we waited until tomorrow.” Harry then turned away from Ron and walked towards the bedroom. Ron was bad at noticing things, he knew that, but as he watched Harry walk he couldn’t help to observe his strange walk, as if he was hurting.

“Are you okay? It looks as if you hurt yourself.”

“I’m fine, fell on my way here, Peeves set out a trap.”

“That’s so like him,” Ron stated, unaware that his best friend had just lied to him. Harry then mumbled something before he continued up to their bedroom. Ron was about to follow him, when Hermione entered the common room, only to return to her room as soon as she saw him. She had ignored him the whole day, probably embarrassed by what happened between them the previous night.

Ron would have tried to stop her if it wasn’t because he was too tired to bother after spending hours trying to write an essay on the use of a plant he couldn’t care about. Deciding to take care of their issues the next day he went to bed.

The next morning when they met she kept ignoring him, looking away whenever he spoke, then excusing herself. Ron was growing tired of her behaviour, and decided to be the man he always wanted to be and confront her.  
After classes were over he grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her away from their friends, refusing to release her. To his surprise she didn’t protest, which was really worrying him. Eventually he found a small empty group room and pulled her in, closing the door behind them.

“Look, I know I’m not the most sensitive bloke, and that I can be quite daft sometimes, but you’re my girlfriend, and I don’t want you to hate me. I understand if you dislike me after what happened, but if you’re planning to dump me I would much rather know now than later.” He waited, expecting her to confirm his fears, but instead she surprised him in return.

“I don’t hate you, or what happened yesterday.”

“Then why are you avoiding me? I know that I might have crossed a line, and I’m sorry.”

She wrapped her arms around her waist, looking uncomfortable. “No, I’m sorry for treating you like this, it’s just that...” Her eyes dropped, and again she was avoiding him.

”What?”

“I quite enjoyed what we did, and that discovery surprised me, because I never thought I could have done something like it so early in a relationship.” Ron had imagined several scenarios, but never hearing her admit she enjoyed what they did.

“Oh,” he said, unable to not sound surprised. “Then you’re not thinking of dumping me?” he asked rather stupidly.  
Hermione laughed, sending a happy tingle through his body –he loved it when she laughed. “No, silly.”

He pulled her in for a kiss, barely able to do it properly as he was still smiling. Finally having her in his arms again he didn’t want to let her go, and he didn’t. The kiss deepened as the seconds passed, leaving both breathless. “Oh, Hermione,” he groaned against her lips, kissing his way down her neck.

“Nnngh,” she replied, her eyes closed as her hands caressed his scalp. Ron barely knew how to react to the situation, not that he believed he could decide what to do next. Everything he did felt so natural, and as she didn’t stop him he continued.

One of his hands found her breast, the first breast he’d ever tasted, and since she didn’t say anything he massaged it, his body burning up like during their anniversary. Before he could stop himself his hands were caressing every part of her body which he could reach, kissing every piece of skin he came in contact with. His fingers fumbled at her buttons, unbuttoning her shirt, revealing even more skin he could kiss.

“Is this okay?” he asked, wanting to be sure she wouldn’t hate him because of what he was about to do. She nodded, her mouth slightly open, her lips red, a faint blush on her cheeks.

Not wasting more time he returned to the soft flesh, kissing, biting slightly, groaning whenever a sound escaped her. Slowly he pushed the bra down, revealing the pink nipple. He was barely a man, and had never been in any similar situation before, so each move was purely instinct; luckily she seemed to like it.

After kissing, licking and biting lightly each nipple, Ron moved down her body, his hands caressing her thighs, slowly moving up her skirt. He wanted to continue, but her reaction over the last few days reminded him he should make sure she wanted it to happen. “Okay?” he asked again, not sure what to say.

“Yes,” she replied, her voice was hoarse as his.

With her approval he continued, caressing her outer thighs first, slowly moving towards the warmth between her legs. A smell reached him, making his head feel lighter with desire. When he first touched her underwear his heart did a backflip, and as his fingers touched the wet spot he struggled to breathe. She wasn’t unaffected by the soft touch either, gasping before rolling her hips. Wanting to see her as well as touch and smell, Ron lifted her skirt, revealing pink and wet underwear. More blood rushed to his cock, which could be bad since he was already rock hard.

He didn’t fully know what to do, as he’d never done anything remotely similar. Remembering something the twins told him the year before he decided to give it a go; but first he needed to explore her. He ran the tip of his finger down the wet centre, loving the way she reacted. He did it a few more times before he was eager to see how she looked. Hooking his finger against the edge of her underwear he pulled it aside, revealing one of the most amazing and erotic body part of his life. With his other hand he touched it lightly, surprised at how easy it glided. He wasn’t sure what to do, but everything he did seemed to be working for Hermione, so he didn’t stop. Carefully he pushed a finger inside, the soft, wet and hot flesh making him eager for more. Slowly he did the next thing that felt natural; he moved his finger, pulling out before going back in.

Hermione didn’t hide her excitement, moaning and rolling her hips, making him crazier about her. He noticed, as he was fingering her, that the wetness increased, which could only mean good things as something similar happened to him when he wanked.

He loved feeling her, but there was something else he wanted to do even more, something which he feared she wouldn’t like. While his finger was still inside her he leaned forward and licked her, enjoying the flavour, loving the wetness, wanting to taste even more. His single lick was all it took to make her scream, her body trembling as she grabbed his hair, but not in a bad way. Seeing her struggles to stand Ron pulled away, smiling slightly as he noticed the disappointed look on her face. Taking her hand he guided her to one of the desks, waiting until she sat on it.  
Getting down on his knees he lifted her skirt, grabbed a hold of her underwear and pulled them down, revealing her as if she was a gift. He didn’t waste time before pressing his mouth against her, his tongue licking its way up and down until she wasn’t able to stay silent. Her hand fisted his hair, occasionally guiding it to the sides, or closer. At first she let him do as he wished, but as time passed she took over, guiding his every move, telling him just what she liked. He obeyed every request, loving to hear her speak as well as moan and gasp.

He knew there was a chance of her receiving an orgasm, but that didn’t mean he expected it. She became silent for a second before sweet orgasmic sounds filled the room. He was still between her legs, still teasing her as the wetness increased. His cock was painfully hard, but he ignored it, wanting to give Hermione all of his attention first, stopping as she was calming down.

“That was, amazing,” she said, slightly out of breath. Ron wiped his face and kissed her cheek. He didn’t know how to reply to her praise, so he said nothing. “But what about your problem?” she asked, staring at the large bulge in his trousers.

Ron wanted of course to be sucked, but because he didn’t want to push her he said something he knew he would regret. “Don’t worry about me.” A brief second he believed she would accept his answer, but then she moved closer. “Really Hermione, don’t feel like you have to.”

“I’m glad you feel that way, and while I would like to repay you in the same way, I think I should wait a little before trying it.” Ron’s feelings went from hopeful to slightly disappointed, but as she often told him, he had to look at the good side. “That, of course, doesn’t mean I won’t try something else.”

She then surprised him but unbuttoning his trousers, and pushed her hand down until she found his cock. Ron groaned as Hermione blew his mind. Each movement she made excited him, and before he knew it he was close. “Hermione,” he groaned as he grabbed the desk for support. She smiled as she kept pumping him, doing everything in her power to make him come.

It wouldn’t take much effort as barely three minutes after she tried his body shook and he came. His knees turned into a mush as the best orgasm he’d had in a while He held onto whatever he could find, Hermione and the desk, and as they supported him he came all over the place.

It took him a little to recover, somehow wanting a large breakfast.

“Maybe we should head back, before anyone might worry about us.” Ron couldn’t agree more, using the remaining energy he had to dress himself.

“I really love you, Hermione,” he said, leaning over to kiss her.

“I love you as well. “ She returned his kiss, her lips soft and warm. Once they were both ready they left the room, having decided that if anyone asked they would say they were discussing their future, which wasn’t a complete lie.


	7. Stir [Pansy/Harry]

After dinner Harry received a letter, which was almost blank, except for a name and a time. Harry didn’t understand the note, which made him wonder if it was a joke. “Do you know of the Statue of Oblivion is?” he asked Dean and Seamus who sat beside him.

“I think there is a statue in on the third floor that’s called that,” Dean replied. Harry still believed it was a joke, but nonetheless, he decided to check it out.

As soon as he was done eating he headed towards the exit. Just as he was about to leave Hermione and Ron entered, looking way happier than what they did before.

“I need to do something, will return as soon as possible,” Harry informed Hermione when she asked where he was going. He left before they had a chance to ask more questions, not wanting to explain that he was following a note that came unsigned.

Reaching the third floor was easy, finding the right statue was much harder than he believed. Eventually he found the right statue, but he was completely alone. He looked at the time, only to discover he was slightly early. Fearing it was all a plan to capture him he grabbed a hold of his wand, preparing himself for a possible attack.

A few minutes later there was an attack, but it was not the kind of attack he expected. Instead of brutality he was met with a pair of hands caressing him sensually, pushing him against the wall. “Aren’t you a good, obedient boy,” she whispered next to his ear. He didn’t reply, not sure if he would get punished for speaking without permission.

“I thought I’d give you a tiny taste of what to expect in the future, my new toy.” Each word she spoke made his skin burn, his heart race, and his cock harden until it became uncomfortable for him to wear trousers. Before she did anything else she pulled him into the darkness of a little used corridor, telling him to drop his trousers and spread his legs. “And you better remember to answer me,” she added.

“Yes, Mistress.”

She kissed him, biting his lower lip lightly before moving her hand down his chest, to his already hard cock. “Do you think you can stay quiet, or should I gag you?”

“You decide, Mistress.”

“Then let’s see if you can stay quiet without the gag,” she smiled, pulling out her wand. Harry chose to trust her, hoping it wasn’t a bad decision. At first he believed she planned to torture him, but as the tip of her wand touched his skin, next to his hip bone, he discovered it was only a vibrating charm, which increased in speed and intensity the longer she kept it against him. Slowly she moved the wand down, making it harder for him to breathe as she was moving closer to his cock. He found the whole situation exciting and needed to remind himself not to scream as the vibrations touched his most sensitive parts.

“Good boy,” she praised, the wand moving in circles, touching different parts of his cock and balls. His skin became slightly damp from staying silent.

He wasn’t far from his orgasm, and just as he believed a few more vibrations would send him over the edge, she did something which shocked him, she moved the vibrating wand between his legs, pushing it up between her ass cheeks. The change startled him, the vibrations making him uncomfortable, especially when he didn’t know what she was planning.

“Relax,” was all she said as she tilted the wand. Harry wanted to say it was the most uncomfortable feeling in the world, but as the wand moved, and the vibrations touched his insides, he ended up releasing a gasp he wasn’t able to hold back. “Shhhh, wouldn’t want others to find you like this, would we now?” Harry was too occupied concentrating on the vibrations, which traveled up his ass, to pay her any attention.

The vibrations never ended, his cock harder than it had been in ages, and his lips almost bleeding from all the biting he had to do in order to stay silent.

“Come whenever you’re ready.” Harry was sure that even if she didn’t give him permission he would have come, but that meant he would have to take a chance on being punished.

As the final wave hit him he brought a hand up to his mouth, biting it hard, avoiding making any sound as she once again succeeded in turning his legs into jelly.

“Such a good boy, coming when I tell you to, that will be a handy skill to have once I’ve really decided to play with you.” As she showed no interest in continuing, Harry pulled up his clothes and dressed himself. “You better run back to your friends before they suspect anything,” she added before leaving him, like she often did. Harry didn’t mind it, not when their meetings meant awesome orgasms. Being the obedient boy that he was he returned to find his friends, hoping they wouldn’t notice the change.


	8. Kiss [Draco/Luna]

“What’s so funny?” Draco asked Pansy as she smiled. They were working on their Arithmancy essays, and for some reason he doubted it was the text which she found funny.

“Oh, nothing, just thinking about some of my pets.” Draco shook his head, not wanting to know what she put other men through.

There was several reasons why he could never date Pansy, her appetite for sexual control was one of them. They did try, once, while slightly drunk, but quickly ended it when they remembered they would never work. He was interested in a monogamous relationship, while she needed several to satisfy her desires; and the fact that she wanted to treat him like a slave didn’t help either.

So they parted as friends, agreeing that he wouldn’t last a week with her, and that she would get bored with him.

He didn’t know the identity of her lovers, which was just as well as he doubted he would ever see the others in the same way if he knew.

“It looks like you need to get laid, are you sure I can’t do anything for you?” it was a joke, it always was, but it didn’t stop his cock from hardening. “You need to get laid soon, when was your last time?”

“I did something this past weekend,” Draco confessed, his voice lower than before because of the other Slytherin’s sitting near them.

“Oh, and why didn’t you tell me?”

“You know I’m not that interesting in sharing my sex life.”

“That’s because you have none. So, what did you two do?”

Draco toyed with the thought of refusing to share, but he figured it wouldn’t be too bad telling her a few details. “I slipped and fell on my back in the mud, and as I was thinking of getting up she straddled me, touching me. We didn’t fuck, but she was really skilled with her hands.” His cock hardened as the memories returned.

“If she can make you react like this,” she said and poked the bulge between his legs, “then she’s worth keeping.” Maybe she was the right girl, but there were a few issues, like the fact that she wasn’t a Slytherin, or born into a respectable house. If he didn’t care about such things he would have tried to date her, but as he was above her he wasn’t allowed to be with her.

“She’s not-”

“What, rich, famous and acts like a complete ass?”

“You know I can’t take just anyone.”

“I know you’re afraid to do disobey your father.” It wasn’t the first time they’ve had that conversation, and for some reason Draco doubted it would be the last. “Give it a go, maybe you will discover that you have more heart than your father does.”

Knowing that Pansy was right, to a degree, Draco decided to give it a try, to go out on a date with the crazy girl he couldn’t get out of his mind.

His determination to date her proved to be difficult as he couldn’t find her. He did see her from time to time, but only during times when either of them were highly occupied, like during dinner, or while they walked past each other in the hallway. He thought of sending her a letter, only to change his mind as soon as he held his quill.

Thinking that maybe there was a reason why they hadn’t had the pleasure of speaking together he almost gave up the idea of trying, hoping that his father found him a proper bride when the time was right.

Depressed, he walked blindly around the school, that was when his story would change. Not even five meters in front of him was she, her arms filled with dead plants, her hair messy, and her skin scraped. Finally alone with her he found himself struggling to find the right words.

“Hi,” she said with ease.

“Hello,” he replied, his cock hardening as he remembered her sitting on top of him.

“Did you want something?” Her question was simple, but his answer was not. He wanted his father to let him decide which bride to choose, he wanted to live his own life as he wished, and he wanted her.

Eager to be near her he took a few steps forward, accepting the fact that she might think he was stupid and laugh at him. He was close, their bodies almost touching. The plants were poking him as he leaned closer, wanting to kiss her. She didn’t protest, which was good, but she didn’t seem eager either.

His body reacted as soon as their lips touched, not giving him any chances to breathe before blood pumped its way to his cock. His hand moved up to her head, grabbing her hair, pulling her into an even deeper kiss. She didn’t stop him, which made him eager to touch more of her. His hand moved up to her breast, caressing her until she stopped him.

“What?” he asked.

“Did you discover the magic of the flowers?” she asked, her voice sweet and cold.

“No,” he admitted, not sure what the flowers had to do with him getting laid.

“Then you better do, because I won’t give you anything until the day you've figured their secret.” Draco wasn’t pleased over the fact that he was denied release.

“Why is it so important that I discover the secret of some damn flowers?” he asked, frustrated that she stopped him.

“Figure it out, and then call for me.” Draco watched her carefully as she walked away, wondering what she meant by the last part, _call me_. If she believed he would do anything which would make others aware of his newest affair she was wrong.

He was certain he wouldn’t listen to her, but as he left as well she was the only one on his mind, she and those bloody flowers.


	9. Bathe [Pansy/Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains watersports. It's used as humiliation to make him urinate himself.

Harry was heading towards the Gryffindor common room when he met a rather angry Draco Malfoy in the hallway. Normally when he was in a bad mood he would take it out on Harry, but instead he walked past him, not even looking at Harry.

Pleased he wasn’t the target of another attack, he continued on his destination. “Harry, a letter was delivered for you,” Neville informed him, handing him a normal looking letter with his name written in perfectly curled letters.

Neville returned to the table next to Hermione, and by the looks of it they were studying Potions. Eager to see who the letter was from, Harry pulled off the seal. The letter inside was written in the same pretty handwriting, which Harry guessed belonged to Pansy.

_Drink plenty of water, then meet me outside the Prefect baths 10 minutes after curfew._

_PS: Don’t relieve yourself._

The instructions were short, and strange, but as he’d chosen to accept her as his mistress he had to obey.

He thought her list would be easy to follow, but it wouldn’t take long before he discovered just how uncomfortable having to pee was when he wasn’t allowed to. Walking the distance between the common room and the Prefect baths was harder than he could have imagined, each step putting pressure on his bladder. By the time he made it to the Prefect bathroom his bladder was ready to explode.

“I don’t accept lateness, and normally I’d punish you, but because you’re new I’ll let you off easy.”  
“Thank you, Mistress,” he replied, struggling to stand still.

“Did you at least follow my orders?”

“Yes Mistress.” His cock would have hardened at that moment if it wasn’t because his bladder put him in an uncomfortable situation.

“Good.” She didn’t say anything else as she took his hand and slowly guided him into the large bath. The girls bathroom was slightly different from the boys’, but not less extravagant. He wanted to ask why they were there, but knew it was punishable.

“Do you know what I’ve got planned for you today?” she asked, her voice filled with amusement.  
“No Mistress.” Maybe if he was more experienced he would have known, but as he knew only of what she had shown him, and a few things from some magazines Dudley had, he doubted he’d even come close.

“Well, aren’t you a virgin.” Harry’s blushed slightly as she humiliated him, but he didn’t care, loving everything she said and did to him. “I’ll make you do things you never imagined doing, I’m in control, you’re just my little whore.” A groan escaped his through even if his cock stopped working. “Tell me what you are.”

“Your whore, Mistress.” His cock twitched slightly, but it never hardened.

 

She smiled, as if she knew something he didn’t. Moving closer she placed a soft kiss on his lips.   
Occupied concentrating on her soft lips he wasn’t aware of the location of her hands, it wasn’t until she pressed against his bladder. As if he felt a blade against his skin he quickly pulled away.

“You’ve been a good boy until now, do you want me to punish you?”

“No Mistress, I just didn’t know what you were doing.” If he was honest he didn’t like it, but as long as he would get punished he wouldn’t let her know just how uncomfortable he was.

“Don’t think I’ll let you know what I’m planning to each time, what’s the fun in that?” She was right, there was no fun in knowing everything which would happen, but he’d like to know about the strangest things she planned. “Today I’m going to make you come, twice. Once your bladder, the second time your balls.”

“Piss myself?” he asked, sounding as uncomfortable as he felt.

“Yes, piss yourself, and your clothes.” Harry wanted to ask why, but feared she was losing her patience. “It’s a nice experience, which I think you have to experience. “Now, you better be quiet, unless you’re dying to be punished.”

“No, Mistress, I’m sorry.”

The next time her fingers pressed against his bladder, sending a slightly burning feeling through his lower abdomen. Knowing what she wanted didn’t make it any easier for him to release himself, as it was something he’d learned was not proper once you’ve outgrown your childhood. It didn’t take long before the discomfort became painful, and Harry wondered just how much more he could take.

“Are you holding back?” Harry wanted to reply, but feared his answer would not please her. “Think of how nice it will be to let go, a new experience does not have to be bad, even if it’s an unusual experience. Don’t you remember how nice it was to finally go, after holding yourself?”

She was right, it was a nice feeling, and he needed to learn to trust her as his mistress. Closing his eyes he tried to forget she was there, or that he was wearing clothes. The moment he felt the wet and warm liquid run down his thighs, was both humiliating and pleasing. “What a good boy,” she whispered and moved her hand down to his cock, cupping it as he was still peeing.

It wasn’t until he could smell the acid scent that the humiliation became almost too much for him. As he was done he could feel her hand massaging his cock through his wet trousers. He was surprised to discover that while he was humiliated, he still enjoyed her touch. “Do you think you deserve to come, after everything you’ve done?”

“Yes Mistress,” he admitted his cock hardening.

“Are you sure?”

“No, ahh, Mistress.” His legs trembled slightly, making it difficult for him to stand still as she continued.

“You’ve not been my perfect slave today, being late, questioning me, and refusing to obey. Of course, you’re still new, and I know I still have a lot of work left to do before I can consider you my perfect pet.” She then pushed his trousers down his legs, revealing his hard cock. “I think I’ll give you a reward now, and punish you afterwards.”

She undressed him further and leaded him over to a warm bath, letting him get in. “I would have joined you, if you hadn’t disappointed me. Now you have to take care of yourself, while I watch.” Harry cursed himself for being stupid and not trusted her from the beginning. He decided before to trust her, but failed, so he decided once and for all that he needed to let go of everything he thought was wrong, end enjoy every moment they shared.

Grabbing his cock he watched her, feeling slightly embarrassed by what he had to do, but that soon passed as the pleasure took hold. She sat on a chair next to the seemingly large bathtub, smiling as she watched him. Harry tried to think of things he found exciting, and was surprised when the feeling of urinating himself joined, but instead of softening his cock it helped him reach his orgasm.   
Masturbating in a bathtub was different than in a shower, but that didn’t stop him. “Good boy,” Pansy said as he came, his come mixing with the water before settling on top. It was strange, but his attention was pulled away from the mess as Pansy leaned over and kissed him, her tongue making him forget where they were.

“Why don’t you wash up, and then you can head back to your room.” Luckily she would use her wand to clean the water, and then she would sit next to him as he washed himself. It was strange, but it didn’t stop him from enjoying every moment until Pansy gave him permission to dry up and leave.


	10. Passion [Draco/Luna]

The instant Pansy walked into the Slytherin common room he knew something positive happened. She was smiling, looking as if the best thing in the world happened to her, making Draco hate her.

“Hi,” she said, her voice cheerful and her eyes sparkling.

Draco wasn’t in a good mood after what happened between himself and Luna earlier and refused to answer, instead he strode away, unable to hide his anger.

Sitting on his bed he pulled out the flowers from the nightstand, staring at them, hoping their secret would simply reveal themselves. He would discover their secret, but not by staring at them, or reading through books in hopes of stumbling across the answer. Instead of doing the work himself, someone else helped him, unknowingly.

“I know you’re under a lot of stress, but that doesn’t mean you can treat Pansy, or anyone else for that matter, like they aren’t worthy.” Draco was about to give him a rather rude reply, only to be interrupted before the first word reached his tongue. “What are you doing with those?” Blaise asked, staring at the flower crown in his lap.

“Why do you ask?”

“Because they should be illegal.” Draco looked at the perfectly innocent flowers, wondering why Blaise felt that way. “Who gave them to you, the Weasley girl?” He was no longer the calm and reasonable Blaise, instead he looked as if he wanted to hit something.

“No, why do you ask? And what do you know about these flowers?” Some of the anger vanished, but he was still staring at the flowers with an intense dislike.

“They are as bad as the Imperius Curse, making you do things you normally wouldn’t do, but in a way which would make you think it was what you wanted all along.”

“Oh?” Draco was surprised by their secret, and thought back to the day when Luna rose from the lake. “How do they work?”

“You mean how to manipulate someone? The person who decide to mess with another life eats one of the pink petals, then gets wet while wearing the ring of flowers. It will take some time before the other will reach them, depending on how far away he or she is.” Draco wanted to ask how the flowers knew their partner was right or wrong, but knew the more questions he asked, the more he would have to admit to, like planning to use the lowers. “Their powers will only die when the ring is broken, which doesn’t always happen.”

Acting as if he didn’t care he threw the flowers back in the drawer. “Then I better take them to Severus tomorrow, he’ll know what to do. And I’m sorry for being an ass, I had a problem, and seeing Pansy made me lose it. I’ll apologise to her the next time I see her.” Blaise looked pleased as Draco undressed, getting ready for bed.

Finally discovering the secret of the flowers made him happy, but then he thought about how they worked, and if everything he was feeling was really a trap. Of course, if it was then Luna wouldn’t have given him the flwoers, or refused to do anything unless he knew the secret. As he lay there he thought about her, wondering if he wanted to continue their relationship, or if Blaise was right, and everything was a simple lie. By the end of the night he’d decided he wanted to see her again, and would use the flowers as soon as possible.

Because they had classes during the day he couldn’t try his new discovery, neither straight after because of stupid Auror duties. In the end his only free time was closer to curfew, which made him wonder if it would work as it meant she would have to break rules.

Hoping Blaise’s instructions were right he plucked one of the pink petals, chewing ti a few times before swallowing. Then undressed next to the lake, deciding to do it as Luna probably did. Using magic to keep the crown on his head he entered the chilled water, regretting not heating his body before the water.

He swam, dived, and returned to shore, wrapping a warm towel around his frozen body. Knowing he had to wait he did so, drying himself before dressing. He sat back on the ground, wondering how long it would take before she would show, if she would come at all.

“You discovered their secret?” a soft voice asked behind him around thirty minutes later, startling him.

“Yes,” he replied, not turning around as he couldn’t stop smiling.

She didn’t say much; instead she surprised him by placing her hands on his shoulders, kissing his neck. Draco’s body reacted to her actions, blood rushing to his cock, his head turning to the side to give her more space, his throat vibrating as a moan was ready to slip out of his excited mouth. He wanted to act like a Malfoy, cold and unaffected, but he lost as soon as her hand slid down his chest. Maybe it was the flowers, making him lose control, but he found he didn’t mind it.

Turning around he wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her against the cold ground; if she was cold she didn’t let him know. Their lips met and instantly melted together, tongues playing with each other as their hands explored each other.

“Do you want to take this slowly?” he asked her, certain he knew her answer. She didn’t reply, not verbally at least. Instead she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him even closer. The position lined them perfectly, his bulge pushing against her entrance.

His hand moved between them, struggling to open his trousers to free himself. Her hands joined soon after, helping out as much as possible. Eventually his trousers were open, and as soon as he managed to pull himself away from her for a second he pushed them down his thighs, as far as he could without having to stand up, and reached for her knickers, tugging them down her legs, cursing as they got tangled on her shoes. After successfully freeing one leg he stopped caring about the other, positioning himself on top of her. He was eager to enter, but she was the one pulling him in, her nails digging into his arms.

The passion between them erupted as he buried himself deep inside her, he might have thought it was cold earlier, but things changed, and he wished it was even colder outside. Every part of his body ached for release as he moved, their sounds blending together like a symphony of arousal. She pulled him with her, deeper and deeper into her passion, making him lose every inch of control he had left. In the end all that was left was their animalistic desire, pushing them closer to their orgasmic end. 

When it hit, it hit him hard. It felt as if his mind was wrapped in the finest silk, and his body floating above him on a cloud. It was her reaction which brought him back from his extraordinary orgasm. Her body trembled slightly as her nails dug deep into his back, so deep it could draw blood. For a moment it looked as if she was struggling to breathe, but then the sexiest sounds he’d ever heard escaped her raw throat.

As the worst had passed he felt exhausted, and with his remaining strength he rolled off her. “Was that as good for you as it was for me?” Draco asked with his remaining breath.

“Better,” she answered, giggling slightly as she rested a soft hand on his chest, the moon peeking up behind the mountains. The only sounds around them was the growing wind, which cooled off their still burning bodies.


	11. Hide [Pansy/Harry, Theodore Nott/Miles Bletchley]

Pansy was out on a late patrol when something caught her eye. Two students she recognised entered through one of the side doors, looking guiltier than was normal. She easily recognised the boy, but the girl was a little trickier. It took her a few moments to recognise her as the crazy Ravenclaw, which was surprising as she never imagined Draco would set his eyes on someone like her. He was picky when it came to girls, steering away from anyone who might have kinky interests, as herself, or who might be too boring. Thinking about his preferences it was clear to her why he would find her interesting.

Seeing them gave her an idea for two of her pets, an idea which she enjoyed. Without wasting more time she returned to the Slytherin common rooms, making plans for the next day, plans which could mean she’d lose one pet.

She found Bletchley, a boy who would do anything for a Galleon, and made him her offer. The proposal was slightly different than what he was used to, but he assured him he didn’t mind. Happy he agreed, she set out to make the remaining arrangements, scheming the remaining of her plot.

Knowing what would happen the next day made sleeping a challenge, especially since it could go two ways, and she could lose more than she wanted. Of course, if it went well it meant gaining far more than ever expected.

The next day passed slowly by as she kept looking at the clock. Somehow she made it through the day, and happily she headed towards the less used part of Hogwarts, where she knew her plans would proceed without the interruption of others. With determined steps she reached her destination within minutes, smiling as she noticed Harry, early. He was a good pet, fast learner, determined to please her.

“Aren’t you adorable,” she said as she pulled out her wand, pointing it at the door leading into a small classroom that was no longer in use, instead it was a safe place for students in need of some privacy. In the small classroom there was a rather large cupboard, the signs of age showing on its wooden frame, dusty and scratched, and the perfect location for her plan. With some simple spells she vanished some of the dust, she then tested it out, seeing how she would fit inside, with a larger man.

“Get in,” she said as she looked at the clock. Harry was surprised, but didn’t question her. As soon as he was inside she threw a cloak over the opening, a cloak he discovered was an invisibility cloak. They were not uncommon, amongst the rich wizards and witches, but unlike his own, they were not of good quality, the effect dabbing off as the years passed.

She joined him shortly after, dropping down to her knees between his legs, surprising him as he undid his trousers and pulled them down. “I’m only going to say this once, don’t make a sound, is that clear?” He looked surprised, but nodded and replied with his usual “Yes Mistress.”

Not even a minute later the doors opened, and two boys entered. Pansy smiled, knowing what would happen shortly. Harry of course was surprised, and the hard cock between his legs softened almost instantly. It didn’t surprise her, but she was far more interested in seeing what would happen shortly, once the boys got down to business.

Harry stared down at her, his eyes asking for an answer he wouldn’t receive, instead she placed her finger in front of her lips, telling him to be quiet as the other boys were occupied kissing.

“Not here,” Nott told Bletchley, pulling him towards a desk closer to the closet, giving them a better view of what would come.

Without wasting time Nott lowered himself between Bletchley’s legs, moving his attention to his trousers, and the visible bulge. Pansy paid attention to Harry’s body, noticing the way he tensed, the way he uncomfortably shifted on his legs, and the blush which spread down his neck. He reacted just as she believed he would, but it didn’t mean it was the final verdict. Using her index finger to tease the underside of his cock, watching it as it slowly grew in size. She knew his erection wasn’t only because of her teasing finger, not when he kept staring as Nott licked and sucked Bletchley’s cock, which often entered his throat so deep it looked as if Nott was having problems breathing.

Pansy smiled, happy Harry enjoyed the scene in front of him, knowing it was the beginning of something more, something which she enjoyed quite a bit. Of course, she could simply use her powers as a Mistress and force him, but she wasn’t the kind of Mistress who would put her pets through situations they couldn’t handle.

Nott was doing a superb job submitting to Bletchley, letting him use his mouth as he wished. Before the paid Slytherin would come he pulled out of Nott’s mouth, ordering him to remove his trousers and bend across the table. Nott obeyed, revealing his already prepared hole. “Fuck,” Bletchley moaned as Nott pulled his cheeks apart. Harry’s cock was rock hard, leaking pre-come, pulsing as more blood filled it.

Bletchley didn’t waste time as he entered Nott, his cock slipping into the prepared ass with ease. Nott was not someone who could stay quiet for long, luckily he was told he could make as many sounds as he wished, something which seemed to work for both Bletchley and Harry, even she was turned on by his whimpers and moans.

“Do you like this?” Bletchley asked as his cock entered Nott, who nodded. “Good, I’ve got a lot more of it.” He did, violently pounding his cock into Nott’s ass, turning his whimpers into screams of pleasure.

Harry found it difficult to stay still as the boys fucked before him, and if Pansy wasn’t reminding him to stay silent she was certain he would have given away their hiding place.

It wouldn’t take long before Bletchley would come, it was easy to both see and hear, especially because shortly before he came he announced it, “Fuck, I’m close, and I’m going to come deep inside your sweet ass.” Harry struggled to stand, his legs shaking beneath his weight. Pansy offered him to hold onto her shoulder, which he did, even if it didn’t stop his legs from giving in under him.

Bletchley came, his body shaking as he unloaded into Nott’s ass. The boy beneath him stayed in place until he was done, his hard cock dangling between his legs, leaking.

Once Bletchley was out of Nott’s ass they dressed themselves, before silently leaving the classroom. When the door closed behind them Harry released a deep moan, his fingers digging into Pansy’s shoulder.

“Did you know they would be here?” he asked stupidly. Pansy nodded, unable to hide her smile. “Did they know we would be here?”

“One knew, and the other was being paid.” She removed the cloak and they stepped out of the cupboard. The classroom might be dusty, but after spending almost an hour with Harry in the small space it was welcomed. 

“Why did you show this to me?”

“Because I wanted to see your reaction, to see how far I can push you. And don’t forget that you’re still mine, so you better treat me with respect before I punish you for each word you’ve spoken without permission.

“Yes Mistress.” She smiled, then looked down at his cock, still hard and dripping.

“We better take care of this before we return to the land of the living. Harry groaned as she grabbed the base of his cock, reaching for something to hold onto. She knew exactly what to do, where his most sensitive spots were, what he enjoyed the most, and how to bring him to an orgasm within minutes. She might be a bitch at times, but she always paid attention to her pets, giving them what they desired.

Harry was no different, and him being the _Chosen One_ did not mean he would give him more or less, he got exactly what he deserved, either it was treats of punishment.

It wouldn’t take long before he reached his orgasm, having watched others fuck for an hour, while he wasn’t allowed to say or do anything. She kissed him once before telling him to dress himself and return to his common room, leaving him before he was done.


	12. Essay [Hermione/Ron]

“Have you noticed something different about Harry?” Hermione asked suddenly as she and Ron were working on their essays in the library, which was mostly empty thanks to a certain Quidditch match between Hufflepuffs and Slytherins, which surprisingly the Hufflepuffs won. Ron wanted to join the parties as well, but Hermione forbade him as he’d ignored two essays for far too long.

“No,” he grumbled, still haven’t forgiven her for making her for forcing him.

“How long are you planning on staying angry?” He replied by mumbling something incoherent. Tired of his behaviour she was unable to hold back her anger. “You know what, if you’re going to act like a big baby every time I make you do something you could have taken care of several weeks ago then I don’t know how this relationship will last. I don’t want to be difficult, but you don’t give me a choice.”

“Yes, Professor,” he replied in a bored tone. His words stung, far more than she imagined they would. Her eyes stung as she tried to think of a reply, unfortunately her mind stopped working as she questioned why she even liked him.

He might be daft, but for once he understood fairly early what wrong he said. “I’m sorry,” he called after her just as she walked deeper into the library. Her plan was to be alone, to think about what kind of future she might have with Ron.

She was surprised to hear his footsteps behind her, as he rarely enjoyed confronting situations he found difficult.

“Hermione,” he called, and even if she wanted to get away from him she found herself unable to move. “I’m sorry I said that, I realise now it was wrong. You’re not a Professor, not even close. I mean, every Professor I’ve ever had are either old or ugly, and you’re neither.”

Hermione wasn’t able to stop giggling, knowing that although he said something funny it wasn’t his intention. “There are young and pretty professors as well, you know.”

“If there are I’m sure they’re not as nice as you.” He moved closer and ran his hands around her waist. “To be honest, I wouldn’t mind having you as my Professor. Of course, that would mean I would have difficulties concentrating, and then you would have to punish me because I didn’t do my homework.” Again she giggled as she whipped away the few tears which managed to escape her eyes.

“Can you please listen to me the next time we get a large assignment? I don’t want us to have another fight then because you keep postponing it.”

“I promise I’ll listen to you from now on.” He leaned close and placed a sweet kiss on her neck. “You know, I sort of like the idea of having you as my professor. Having you punish me when I haven’t obeyed makes me hard.”

A tingling feeling passed through Hermione as he continued to kiss her neck. “It is an exciting thought,” she confessed, wondering how it was to be in charge of a situation like that.  
“Mmmm, I wish we were lonely, so we could try it out.”

Hermione’s mind stopped working as he kept kissing her, turning her legs into jelly at the same time, but somehow she recalled that almost all students were off celebrating. “Is there something special you would want me to do, if we had the chance, I mean.”

“Anything, really. Having you in a powerful position is a great turn-on.” She liked being in control, but never imagined it would be during sex. However, the thought of pretending to be something she wasn’t, something she already knew Ron enjoyed, was tempting. 

The first step was the hardest, but Hermione was determined to give it a try. “Mr Weasley, did you finish your essay?”

Ron stopped, giving her the opportunity to turn around and face him. “Are you for real?” She wasn’t able to speak before he pulled her in for a deep kiss, making her forget everything.

Wanting to stick to her plan as long as possible she pushed him away, almost regretting it as soon as the kiss ended. “I asked you a simple question.”

“No, Professor, I haven’t.”

“And what is your excuse?”

“The Dragon ate it?” he said, rather stupidly.

“Oh, is that right?” Hermione knew he needed punishment, but as she’d never punished someone, not sexually at least, she was short of ideas. “Do you think it’s acceptable?”

“No, Professor.”

“And what do you suggest we do about your failed assignment?” Ron was hard, and he could barely keep his hands to himself, but somehow he managed to stay strong. “There are many options, but I think that the best for you is to take an oral exam.” It was maybe not the right kind of punishment, but as she spoke the plan formed in her mind, a plan which would give her pleasure.

Pulling him further into the library, where she would hear if anyone headed their way, where they could hide if needed. “Get down on your knees.” Ron smiled, then did as she instructed. “I will only pass you if you successfully please me with your performance.

Ron did please her. Carefully he pulled down her underwear, and with an eager tongue he pleased her. It was as amazing as the first time, if not better. It didn’t take long before she came, not as she whispered directions to him. His tongue darted across her clitoris, playing with it before moving further down, burying his face between her legs, sucking slightly at the flesh, kissing it, and the inside of her thighs, as well as lightly biting her thighs from time to time. He was amazing, making Hermione wonder where he’d learned it all.

Her orgasm was intense; she wanted to scream but stopped herself by biting onto her hand.

“How was that, Professor?” he asked, pulling up her underwear.

“That was remarkable, and worthy of an O.” Ron smiled, looking pleased with himself. “Now I think it’s time for us to continue our essay’s, I’m afraid you won’t like to be punished by the others.”

“I fear I wouldn’t,” Ron said, shuddering slightly.


	13. Thestrals [Draco/Luna]

Draco wasn’t in a good mood after losing the match, especially not since it was against someone he didn’t view as worthy. Bored in the dungeon with the rest of the annoyed Slytherin’s, he decided to take a walk around the castle. As he was walking past the library he noticed Granger and Weasley sitting together, giggling as they worked on their assignments. Losing to Weasley would still be better than to the Hufflepuff team, he was at least a hothead, and even if Draco disliked admitting it, he was able to do some crazy blocks.

Feeling worse he walked faster, wondering if someone would punish him if he blew up some trees by the forbidden forest.

When he reached the forest he wondered if the magical flowers sent him there, but seeing as they were in his possession, and he hadn’t activated them, he doubted it would work. However, the pull wasn’t easily ignored.

“What are you doing here?” he asked rather rudely.

“Feeding the Thestrals,” Luna replied dreamingly. “Want to join me?” Draco was annoyed, not only because of the loss, but also because he could see clearly again, and it made him wonder what he ever saw in the girl.

“No, I don’t think so.” She didn’t look disappointed, as many others would have; instead she smiled, accepted his reply and walked into the forest.

Draco watched her leave, knowing that she was most likely strong enough to take care of herself, so he didn’t have to worry. Unfortunately he saw it as his duty to make sure the girl he was romantically involved with wouldn’t get hurt. Groaning, he left the thought of blowing up things and followed her.

“I thought you didn’t want to come,” she said, her voice calm.

“How do you think I would feel if tomorrow I got the news that you’ve been mauled by some animal in the forest, and I was the one letting you go?”

“I don’t know, how would you feel?”

Again he wondered what he saw in her, if their relationship would ever work. “I would feel bloody awful,” he admitted. She smiled, but didn’t continue digging to get more confessions.

The rest of their walk to the Thestrals was spent in silence. “Here,” she said digging her hand into her bag, pulling out a piece of meat.

“What’s that for?” he asked. She threw it towards the empty centre. Nothing happened to the meat, but then it moved, and before he knew it the piece of flesh vanished in thin air. “What happened?” he asked as soon as the shock settled.

“The Thestral ate it.” He ignored the way she made it sound as if it was the most obvious answer in the world and concentrated on the second piece of meat she threw out. It’s fate was the same as the first, disappearing a few seconds after hitting the ground.  
“What exactly are Thestrals?”

“Special horses, who only those who’d seen someone die can see. They are greatly misunderstood, as people believe they are dark creatures.” Draco had never heard of such a creature. “They pull the carriages when we arrive,” she added, which made him feel slightly uncomfortable as he always believed it was magic moving the carriages.

“How can you be sure they’re not evil?”

“Because not everything that looks evil is, it’s like saying that you’re a Malfoy, and therefore you can never change.”

“Is that why you used the flowers on me?”

“We can’t choose who the second person is.” Draco wanted to believe her, but as he wasn’t affected by the flowers he couldn’t help feeling as if the relationship would never work.

“How can I know that what we have is real without the magic of the flowers? The sex was amazing, but I don’t feel the same kind of pull right now as I did earlier.”

“The flowers do increase the attraction, that is true, but they would never bring someone together who would never work out.”

“How can I be sure?” He wanted to believe her, but as his mind wasn’t clouded by love magic, he needed more proof.

She chose to take his question as a dare. Closing the space between them she leaned forward and kissed him. She was right, even without the magic of the flowers there was still something there, something he couldn’t deny. It wasn’t as powerful as when they used the flowers, but it did make him regret questioning the flowers.

The kiss deepened, and while it lacked the same passion as before, it gave him butterflies. Finding it hard to let go he pulled her closer, unable to stop himself from moaning into her mouth as their tongues played together. A tingle passed through his body as his cock hardened, making him forget all about the magical flowers.

When he was ready to pull back he felt Luna’s arms on his body, caressing him until he wasn’t able to stop himself. Together they lay down on the soft ground, a few twigs poking him from time to time; it didn’t stop him as she kept urging him on.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Luna asked suddenly.

Draco had difficulties hearing as his attention was drawn towards her body, towards the sweet and soft breasts, and towards the delicate flower between her legs. She didn’t repeat her question; instead she helped him unbutton her shirt. The passion blossomed between them, every thought he had was devoted to her; like an artist who just found his muse, he found himself hungry to learn everything she could teach him.

Everything they did was carefully, taking their time to explore the other, using as many of their senses as possible. Carefully he pulled her underwear off, kissing her long legs before positioning himself on top of her. She nodded slightly, her eyes sparkling as she caressed his shoulders and arms. He didn’t wait for a second invitation before entering her, surprised to find himself as turned on as during their first and second time together.

Luna didn’t hide her excitement either. Even if their positions were less daring, it still felt nice, and by both the look and sound of it she enjoyed every moment as well. Slowly he was nearing his own orgasm, and no matter what he thought about, or what he did, he couldn’t stop himself. Lost in his own orgasm, he didn’t pay attention to her, which was just as well as he would have been far more conscious about her, which would eventually destroy her chance of coming that evening. His body returned to normal, and only then did he notice Luna’s orgasm, which was longer and stronger than his. She gasped for air, rolled her hips, She gasped for air, rolled her hips, and let her hands caress Draco as the worst of her orgasm passed.

“That was amazing,” he said and kissed her.

“Do you still think the flowers are the ones responsible?” Draco shook his head, knowing that she was right, and that no matter how strange she was, she fit him. “We should leave now since the Thestrals keeps staring.” He’d forgotten all about the invincible horses, nodding as he pulled out of her.


	14. Watching [Pansy, Harry/Tracey Davis/Terence Higgs]

When Tracey Davis and Terence Higgs approached Pansy with a proposal, Pansy was slightly torn between which pet to choose. She had several which would fit the description of what they wanted, a threesome with one of her trained pets, someone who wouldn’t use the information against them at a later time. Nott was her most obedient pet, who would do anything she asked him to, but the problem was that he was drawn more towards wizards, and not witches. It was slightly strange that while he didn’t like witches he had a Mistress, but at the same time it wasn’t difficult to explain, as the only times they had any sexual activities together was when she fucked him with a strap on.

Because the couple wanted the pet to fuck Tracey, Pansy decided to try out her newest addition, Harry. “You understand that while your secret will be kept, you should do the same.” They nodded. “I have one pet in mind, he’s quite new, but eager to obey.” They agreed, promising to keep it a secret. Pansy knew they would keep their promise; they were one of the few Slytherin students who would do things for their own gaining, so Harry’s identity should be safe.

She informed them shortly of how things would happen, where they would be and what her pet could or couldn’t do. They accepted everything, so all that was left was telling Harry of the plan. She could easily make him do it, but as she wasn’t a complete bitch she would let him express his thoughts.

“What did they want?” Draco asked as he sat down next to her, looking as if he’d experienced the best sex of his life.

“If I told you I would have to make you my pet,” she joked. “They wanted to spice up their relationship, so they came to me. Now, why don’t you tell me why you’re as calm?” It didn’t surprise her that Draco refused to tell her anything, always with the secrets. However, she knew he had sex, and with whom, but she wouldn’t let him know that. “I have to send a message, so why don’t we discuss this later?” Draco nodded, looking as if he was occupied thinking back to whatever moment he shared with the girl.

After she sent the message with a ghost, she headed up to the meeting spot, expecting to see Harry there within the next ten minutes. She was right; it barely took five minutes before he reached her, looking excited.

“We’re not going to have fun right now,” she said as she noticed the already hard cock tenting his trousers. He looked slightly disappointed, but kept a straight face. “As my pet, I can make you do whatever I want, and I will, but there are times when I will confront you with my ideas. Today I was approached by a couple, a couple who wants to share a special moment together by adding a third party, and that made me think of you. Do you understand what I’m saying so far?”

“Yes Mistress.” Happy he hadn’t forgotten his manners she smiled.

“You will be required to join him as he fucks her, it will most likely lead to double penetration, and he might want to at least kiss you, he hasn’t made up his mind yet. Is that something you think you’re able to do?”

There was a pause, but then he nodded. “I think so, Mistress.”

“Good, then it’s planned, expect a message from me as soon as they’ve made up their minds to when they wish to proceed.” He nodded, and was about to leave when a thought passed through her mind. “Harry,” she said, waiting for him to turn back around. “Are you still a virgin?”

There was a short nod before his cheeks turned slightly pink. “Yes, Mistress.”

“And are you sure this is how you want to lose your virginity?”

“To be honest, I was hoping you would be my first.” His hopes were adorable, and she hated to crush them, but it had to be done.

“I should have explained this in the beginning, but I’m also a virgin, and I’m going to stay a virgin till the day I marry. It’s a personal decision that has nothing to do with you or my other pets. I know it’s hard to believe, especially because I’m the Mistress of several pets, each one quite dear to me, but this is how it’s always been. The closest I’ve been to penetration is when I’m doing the penetration.”

He looked disappointed, which almost broke her heart. “If you don’t want to be a part of this any longer then let me know, I won’t hold it against you.”

“No, Mistress, I simply hadn’t expected this. I do wish to continue, and I don’t mind them being my first, doubt many can say their first was during a threesome, while being owned by someone else.”

Pleased he was as open as she hoped he would be she stopped him from leaving by pulling him around the corner. “Mistress, what are you doing?” he asked, surprised.

“I’m going to give you a small gift for being such a good pet.” He groaned as she undid his trousers and revealed his cock. Pansy hadn’t planned on sucking him, but he looked as if he needed to feel something special, which she would provide him. Using every trick she knew, she sucked his cock until his legs could barely support his weight. She hadn’t tried all the tricks before he came, his hand fisting her hair as his cock was buried deep inside her mouth.

When they were completely done she helped him dress. “I’ll let you know when everything is arranged.” With a happy smile he left.

It would take two days before the couple decided to do it. Pansy would take care of the location, cleaning the small room, pulling out the soft mattress that would easily fit three people. There was a soft knock on the door, it turned out to be Harry. “Are you ready?” He nodded, looking nervous as well as excited. “Why don’t you try to relax before they arrive, drink something,” she said and offered him either wine or firewhiskey. He chose wine, which was good decision as being drunk wouldn’t help him.

As Harry was half way done with the wine there was another knock on the door, and the couple entered. They were nervous, even more than Harry had ever been during one of their sessions. “Firewhiskey?” she offered, certain they needed something stronger than wine.

“I trust you will all keep the identity of each other a secret, as you two don’t want your parents to discover your relationship, and Potter doesn’t want people to know he submits to me.” They all nodded, which was almost good enough. Pansy always had backup plans, and pulled out a contract, just to be on the safe side. Once they had signed she proceeded to inform them of what they could and couldn’t do. Then, as a safety precaution, she gave Tracey a potion which would prevent any unwanted pregnancy.

“So, who wants to go first?” she asked, pleased about the progress they made. When none of them moved, or did anything indicating they would take the first step, Pansy knew she had to be the one. “I’ll start, but this is your moment, and you better not waste it.”

Pansy grabbed Harry by the collar and pulled him into a deep and passionately kiss. A few seconds later, when Harry was relaxing, Pansy pulled Tracey in for the same treatment, her lips stiff in the beginning before she learned to enjoy it. Then it was Terrence’s turn, who wasn’t as afraid as Tracy was, probably because he’d already gotten a show. Just as she finished kissing him she pulled Harry forward, pairing him and Tracey. Pansy didn’t return to Terrence, as she was not a part of the deal, but she did whisper into his ear, telling him of everything he and Tracey could do together with a third. Her words was all it took for him to move forward and join his girlfriend, kissing her neck, moving his hands across her body, his eager fingers slipping under the fabric.

Pleased about her work, Pansy stepped back, giving the three sometime to explore each other. It didn’t take too long before the three moved things down on the mattress, Tracey between the two boys, enjoying their attention. Slowly their clothes vanished, until they were all in their underwear. Pansy enjoyed seeing others experimenting, letting their fears go as they got lost in the passion. The three were all new beginners, why Tracey and Terrence wanted another boy was beyond her, but she wouldn’t question their decisions.

Together the boys moved their attention to her breasts, nibbling, sucking and licking each nipple before moving forward. It was Terrence who was the first to move down between her legs, his skills increasing her volume until Pansy cast a second silencing spell on the room, in case the first faded.

With a glass of wine in her hand she watched the show in front of her, loving every minute of it, wondering if it would ever happen again. The couple could love it so much they would try it again, or it would be a one-time thing as they were thinking of getting engaged. Some pure-blood families were strict about sex before marriage, or after, so their decision to keep it a secret had to be a part of what their parents demanded of them. Pansy’s virginity was more her choice than some ancient laws of her family.

Slowly the three relaxed even more, so when Harry and Terrence accidentally touched each other they didn’t pull away. “You can do whatever you want, but in the end I want Harry on top, I’ve got something special in mind for him.”  
They continued to explore each other, switching between who would lick her, who would kiss her, and who she would suck. Pansy would never have known that Harry was a virgin, or that they had never done anything similar before, by simply looking at them as they had fun.

It was during one of their switches that something magical happened between them, something which turned Pansy on so much she could barely stop herself from joining. As Harry and Terrence were switching places their hands touched each other, and in a moment of passion, they leaned forward and kissed, their tongues wrestling together a few seconds before they pulled away.

Pansy knew it wasn’t long before the end would happen, before the three would share an amazing moment together. She was right, barely five minutes later Terence lay down, Tracey sat down on his cock, facing him, and Harry positioned himself behind her, slowly entering her as well. All three moaned from the sensation, before slowly moving. It was her cue; reaching for the bottle of lube she made sure her fingers were nice and wet, not wanting to hurt Harry.

She didn’t wait too long after they were fucking, as she didn’t know how long either of them would last. Positioning herself behind Harry, she let her lubed fingers caress his entrance. She felt him tense for a moment, only to slowly relax as she continued to run her finger in small circles. Slowly, she entered him, letting him get used to the finger before fucking his ass as he was fucking someone else. He enjoyed it, as she hoped he would, making her certain her idea of involving him and Theo wouldn’t be a bad idea.

“Pinch her nipples,” Pansy ordered Terrence, wanting her to come before them, as they would be too worn out after their orgasm. It worked, her moans increasing until she came, her body stiffening slightly as her voice disappeared, returning after a few seconds. Hearing her reach her orgasm pleased Pansy, as the boys would come no matter what.

She was right; the boys didn’t last much longer. Harry was the first to come, as Pansy located his prostate. Terrence wasn’t far behind, groaning deeper than Harry, and longer.

Pansy pulled away, letting the three catch their breath before they would all return to their common rooms.


	15. Surprise [Hermione/Ron]

The lights in the boy’s bedroom was dimmed, a few candles floating around, the moonlight shining through the small window. The room was almost empty, except for the witch and wizard snogging on the bed, lying so close people wouldn’t see it was two persons.

“Hermione,” Ron whispered, his fingers caressing her back as their lips barely parted. She moaned, making it even harder for him to think straight. “Hermione, we should take this slowly,” he said, shocking both her and him. He didn’t want things to end, but neither did he want to do something they would regret.

“You’re right,” she said. He expected her to pull away and decide to talk, but instead she shocked him by reaching for his cock.

He couldn’t help his reaction, having never dreamt of anything similar happening between them. “Hermione,” he gasped.

“Don’t worry, if we hide beneath the covers nobody will see us, or it.” Like most men Ron wanted to accept such an exciting proposal, but he feared someone would walk into the room and catch them even if they did hide; growing up with six siblings, who didn’t always knock, he’d experienced enough embarrassing moments. “Don’t you want this?” she asked in a softer and more feminine voice, making it impossible for him to refuse her.

Hermione wasted no time, undoing his trousers the moment their bodies were hidden beneath the covers. “Her-” he managed to say before a deep moan interrupted him as her warm dingers moved up and down in a soft motion until his cock hardened even more.

“Don’t speak.” Her words were soft and sensual, making it even harder for him to act calmly in case someone did enter.

However, as she continued to play with him, moving her hand up and down his cock, he forgot about his fear. As he lay there he tried to relax while enjoying everything she did to him, but his body wouldn’t obey, and before he knew it he was fucking her hand. Just as he found the perfect position for him, which would make it easier for him to come, she did something he didn’t like at all, she stopped.

He was about to complain, to cry like a little child who’d just lost his candy, when she continued to shock him. Instead of wrapping her fingers around his cock she used something else, her lips.

The first few moments in her mouth were the best moments of his life. His mind went blank for a second, and then it felt as if his life essence was sucked into his cock, shutting down his brain and the rest of his body parts. When he could breathe, see and move again, a deep groan escaped his lungs, which grew deep down in his chest. Hermione stopped a few seconds, luckily only to tell him to be silent.

“I’ll try,” he said, almost forgetting his promise a few seconds later as her mouth was back to his cock. Knowing he needed to be quiet he grabbed the nearest item, and bit into it. Every inch of his skin ached for release as her tongue flicked across his cockhead, his thighs trembled beneath him, and no matter what he did, he wasn’t able to stop them.

Ron let her take control, to do everything she wanted, but as his orgasm grew nearer he struggled to keep his hands to himself. Wanting to see her he pushed the covers slightly off, enough to see her swallowing his cock. It was a wonderful sight, way sexier than he could ever have imagined, her lips wrapped tight around his cock, her fingers holding the base, moving every time her head bobbed up and down.

He wasn’t able to hold back for much longer. Grabbing her hair he pulled slightly until she moaned, which sent waves of pleasure through his body, and combined with the wet sounds her mouth made he lost control over his body. Holding her head he guided it as he wished, pushing his cock deeper and faster into her mouth, barely hearing paying attention as she was gagging. It was her fingers which pushed into his hips that woke him up, making him aware of his mistreatment. “I’m sorry,” he apologised as he noticed the tears running down her face.

“It’s fine,” she smiled, moving her lips back to his cock, her tongue teasing the underside of his cock until he once again began to lose control. He let her stay in charge as long as possible, but in the end he lost. Unlike the first time, he made sure not to force her into doing something difficult. The closer he got to his orgasm, the harder it was to stay strong. Ron came within minutes, his body trembling, and his fingers curling in his hair, keeping them there until he was completely done, coming all over her face, neck and chest as she pulled away. It was one of the strongest orgasms’ he’d had since he discovered masturbation.

She pulled away, wiping her face on the covers of his bed, before positioning herself next to Ron. He lost count of how long they lay like that, but when the door opened and Harry entered, looking pleased with himself, Ron knew they’d been lucky.

They mumbled their reply as Harry greeted them, blushing furiously as they got dressed, and quickly left the room, too embarrassed to even look at Harry as they passed him.


	16. Wet [Luna/Draco]

The next morning as Luna sat down next to Ginny, she could tell Ron and Hermione were nervous and jumpy, as if they’ve done something and were expecting to be confronted. The others didn’t seem to notice their behaviour, but the truth was that most other students had their own problems to worry about.

She didn’t have many worries herself, as she did well enough in school, had good friends and interesting hobbies. In fact, she loved her life, even the bad moments.

Luckily for her, most moments were good, like later that night when she suddenly craved a bath, but no ordinary bath. Instead of heading towards the Ravenclaw bathroom, she was going towards the prefect baths. She easily recognised the desire to do something out of the ordinary, as she’d felt it before, and while she could protest, she wanted to see him again.

The boys’ prefect bathrooms were empty, except for one last soul, wearing a flower crown. He was swimming in the large bath, his strokes elegant. She smiled as she slowly walked towards him, looking forward to whatever would happen between them.

“I didn’t expect to be called, especially not to a place like this.”

“As much as sex outdoors sounds tempting, I do enjoy the comfort of a room.” She smiled, slowly walking towards the edge of the bath. He was completely naked, his cock barely showing between his legs as he stood in the water. She smiled, loving to know that she was the reason he used the flowers, knowing that even if he was popular, he would much rather have her.

“I always wondered how this bath looked like,” she said slightly disconnected as she reached for her knickers beneath her skirt, pushing them down her thighs. He didn’t reply, instead he kept his eyes attached to her body, paying close attention to her knickers as she threw them across the floor. “Did you have anything particular in mind?” He didn’t reply, not that she expected that oh him, so she did the next best thing she could think of, she entered the water.

Draco didn’t hide his body, instead he watched closely as she swam to him, still wearing her school uniform. “You don’t have to speak, I know what you want.” Finally reaching him she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, loving the way his cock kept poking her. Carefully she guided him to the edge of the bath, never breaking their kissing.

Once they were by the edge it was easier for her to take control of the situation, which she didn’t waste time doing. Making sure he was comfortably sitting on one of the seats in the bath, she straddled his lap, rubbing against his cock a few times before slipping it in. He didn’t say much, but the sounds he made was more than enough to please her.

Slowly she moved, enjoying every moment of his cock inside her, even the water was nice, as was her wet clothes. His hands of course didn’t stay on her hips for long, and eagerly fumbled with her buttons on her shirt. She gave him enough time to open a few buttons before fucking him until he forgot what he wanted to do. It wasn’t easy having sex in the water, but Luna didn’t care, she was determined to fuck him until at least one reached their orgasm.

After some struggles Draco managed to release her breasts, which he instantly sucked into his mouth, his teeth and tongue teasing. She grabbed his hair and pulled him closer as she moved faster. Unfortunately it wasn’t as easy for either in the water.

Draco must have lost his patience as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up from the water onto the cold floor. Luna didn’t mind the floor as Draco positioned himself on top of her, his eyes wild with passion as he stared at her. She could feel his desire, and knew he wouldn’t last long. He moved slowly in the beginning, but quickly lost control, moving faster and faster until the floor beneath Luna became warm because of the friction. 

She knew it wouldn’t be long before he came, and while the chance of her getting an orgasm at the same time was slim she didn’t mind. Every thrust sent a pleasing tingle through her body, his skin warm against hers, the fresh smell of shampoo filling her nose. She let her hands glide across his shoulders, turning them slightly until her nails scraped against his skin. She loved seeing his reaction as he hadn’t expected anything like it, and she enjoyed hearing his sounds, a combination of discomfort and pleasure. His grunts grew deeper as he viciously thrusted a few more times, holding her by her shoulders so she wouldn’t be pushed away. She wrapped her arms around him, her nails digging into his back, pulling him close until he came, his cock deep inside her. While she didn’t reach her mind blowing orgasm she still had a small one, which was enough until the next time they decided to play together.

Exhausted he fell on top of her, his weight not as bad as she expected, but after a few minutes it made it harder for her to breathe, and since they were no longer moving, and she was wearing wet clothes, she was cold. “I need a towel,” she smiled, feeling slightly sad when Draco slipped out of her and handed her one of the towels. She wrapped the warm cloth around her cold body, loving the softens of it.

“Do you think I’m using the flowers too often?” he asked as he wrapped a towel around himself.

“No, I’m enjoying it every time.” He smiled, still looking slightly worried. “You don’t need to worry about me, this is only sex, it’s not as if I’m expecting anything from you.”

“Oh, yes, only sex,” he agreed. She could hear that something was still bothering him, but as she doubted he wanted to speak about it she chose not to pry any further.

“I’ll leave now, if you’re done.” He nodded, and she left.


	17. Mask [Pansy, Harry/Theo]

Pansy was out on her late night patrol when she heard someone leaving the prefect bathrooms. She knew Draco went there so she expected it to be him, but instead she saw the Looney girl. The girl looked happy, which was all Pansy needed to know.

Pansy waited until the girl was out of sight before she entered the prefect bathroom, certain Draco was the only person there. When she entered he was standing with his back turned against her. “Having a late night snack?” she asked. He screamed, his expression priceless as he discovered he was caught.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“Oh, I was doing my prefect duties, unlike someone else I know, when I noticed a girl leaving this bath, a girl I know doesn’t belong here.”

“I could say the same about you, this is the boys bathroom after all.”

“You’re fucking her, aren’t you?” she asked, not caring to argue with him about who should or shouldn’t be there.

“No,” he lied, about to cross his arms when the towel began to fall. He grabbed it before it revealed anything, unfortunately for her enjoyment.

“Stop lying, this isn’t the first time I’ve seen you together.”

“What? When?”

“Oh, some days ago, but it doesn’t matter, I don’t care who you’re fucking.”

“They why are you acting as if you are?”

Pansy crossed her arms, feeling insulted by his reaction. She knew Draco was sensitive about certain topics, but he always told her about his lovers, even if he never said anything about who they were. “Are you ashamed of her? Is that why you act as if you’re not seeing anyone?”

“It’s complicated, what we have, which is why I don’t want anyone to know about it yet.” She accepted his explanation, and while she wanted to continue digging, she knew he would tell her when the time was right.

“Fine, just don’t forget that I’m here in case you need someone to talk with.” He nodded before turning away, reaching for his clothes.

She didn’t stay much longer as she had a party to plan, a party she first attended in her fifth year, which she inherited by the older students as they graduated. It was a party held before the exams, a party which was created in order for those interested to have some fun before the stress.

Draco joined her the first time they were invited, only to leave as soon as he understood just what kind of party it was. Pansy loved it, of course, as there were many there who wanted to submit themselves to others. She doubted Draco would join such a party, but she knew of others who wouldn’t mind having some fun.

*

The day of the party finally arrived, Friday, a month before the first exam. Pansy didn’t know how many would participate, but as long as she had enough potions and masks, they should all be fine.

She was standing next to the quidditch field, the location of the party, magically putting up tents, when a familiar face approached her. “Hi Harry,” she said. She sent him a message, telling him to make sure nobody would worry about him that evening because he would be out all night. Pansy noticed his curious looks, but being a good pet he didn’t ask. “There will be a party tonight; most of the guests will be Slytherin’s.” She knew what passed through his mind right then, fearing his secret would no longer be a secret. It was tempting to keep the truth from him longer, but she didn’t want him to stop trusting her. “Don’t worry, nobody will know it’s you, and you won’t know who the others are either. Before each guest enters they will be provided a mask, which only I will be able to unlock. You will also drink a potion which will change the colour of your hair, in case someone has easily recognisable hair. And because we think about health and pregnancy, the guests will also drink two more potions, which prevents those two things.”

“Can I ask a question, Mistress?”

“You may.”

“Why am I here?”

“Because,” she began, closing the space between them. “I want you to have a good time.” She leaned forward and kissed him. “I also happen to know that some of the guests are interested in the same sex, and I was hoping to see some action between you and some of them.”

“With another man?”

“Yes, didn’t you enjoy watching Nott?”

“I did, but how can I be sure I can do something like that?”

“Just like you did during the threesome, wait until you’re relaxed and it feels natural.” He seemed to accept it, which was great, because while Pansy wouldn’t fuck, she did enjoy seeing others fuck, especially her precious pets. “Here, I’ve got a special mask for you.” She handed him a mask, which she’d chosen specially for him. It was a lion, which would hide half his face, especially his scar. Once he put it on she used her wand to lock it, twice, in case someone should break her first spell. She doubted anyone would try, but she preferred to be safe. Then she handed him three potions, as she would anyone else. “Why don’t you go inside and have a drink, it won’t be long until others arrive. She pointed towards the largest tent, which was the one where they would all gather before the real party would begin. Some would stay in the big tent, while others who wanted privacy would occupy the smaller tents outside.

She was right, barely five minutes later another guest arrived, then two more. Some arrived alone, while others with dates, and while she didn’t judge anyone, she recognised several students from the other houses. The party might have started as a only Slytherin gathering, but as the years passed that changed.

Once thirty minutes passed, and she cast a few spells so she would be warned if anyone came near the tents. Inside the music was playing as the guests were talking, all with drinks in their hands. They all stopped talking the moment she entered, waiting for the traditional introduction.

Pansy smiled and stared at the room of masked guests, with hair in all the colours of the rainbow. “Welcome, I’m happy to see that so many decided to attend this party, which I’m proud to hold. Everyone have different tastes, some enjoys to watch, while others to be watched, this tent will fit those desires. We have tents outside for those who wish for a more private moment. Now, drink, dance and enjoy yourself, soon we’ll all be occupied with essays,  
tests and exams.” The guests cheered before returning to their conversations.

Pansy noticed Harry standing in the corner, trying to avoid the other guests. While she wasn’t supposed to meddle with the guests, she had slipped Theo the identity of her newest pet, telling him that if the lion avoided the rest of the party, he should introduce himself.

For some the party wouldn’t last long, as they found their partners early on, or already arrived with their dates. Some of those guests went to the smaller tents, while others decided to give the rest of the guests a show. Harry was still standing alone in the corner, a few had tried to speak with him, but nobody had succeeded in sweeping him off his feet.

She gave the order to Theo, hoping that Harry would give in to desire. She paid close attention to them, noticing the change in Harry as he opened up. While Theo was a silent boy, he knew how to flirt, which was one of the reasons she’d chosen him to be Harry’s date.

The moment Harry smiled she knew it was a success, and that it wouldn’t be long before the two would look for a tent. She knew she could let them have fun alone, but because they both belonged to her, she wanted to watch them fuck for the first time.

“Here, have a fresh drink,” she offered them, unable to hide her smile. “So, are you two going to stand here all day?” Harry bit his lower lip, as he always did when he was slightly nervous, Theo on the other hand wasn’t embarrassed, most likely because he knew of her plan.

“I was hoping he would join me for some private fun; or am I crossing a line?” he asked Harry.

“I, well, I’ve just never done anything like this before.”

“But you want to?” Pansy asked, her body aching to see the two of them together.

“Yes, M-” he answered, stopping himself before he referred to her as his mistress.

“How wonderful. However, I do have some other intentions as I brought you those drinks, I was hoping you would let me watch, as I’m quite interested in watching a show which isn’t over the top,” she said and turned her eyes towards the group of guests who overacted everything they did.

“I wouldn’t mind a watcher,” Theo replied as if he didn’t already know her.

“I don’t think I do either,” Harry added, a blush moving down his face to his neck. Pansy smiled, happy that the two of them were getting along.

They soon left the big tent, slipping into one of the smaller ones. Pansy locked the tent and turned towards her pets. She gave them a smile before finding a chair, turning it so she would get a good look at the two.

Theo was a far more experienced pet, and wasn’t afraid of doing stuff in front of her. Harry was the complete opposite, barely responding to Theo’s kisses, standing as stiff as Pansy hoped his cock would be, and behaving as if he had stage fright. It wouldn’t take long before Theo loosened him up, which was when the show really began.

Harry was still struggling to let go, but as Theo kissed him he kissed back, and when Theo unbuttoned his shirt he didn’t try to stop him, or hide his body. Pansy smiled as she watched them undress, their naked bodies rubbing against each other as their cocks grew, pulsing between them. Theo kissed his way down Harry’s chest, down to his cock, which he sucked so well that Harry struggled to hold himself. “Fuck,” he groaned and reached for anything which would help him with his balance. Theo noticed his struggle and stopped, pushing him backwards until they reached the small bed.

“Warn me when I need to stop, as I really want you to fuck me.” Harry nodded and made a sound Pansy doubted even Harry could understand. He fisted the sheets on the bed as Theo’s lips returned to his cock. The flesh between her legs was aching as she watched them, wanting to touch herself, but she couldn’t as it was their moment.

Not even five minutes later Harry asked Theo to stop, releasing a deep groan as his body calmed down. While he relaxed, Theo laid down next to him, running his fingers across Harry’s chest, whispering something into his ear which made him moan. Pansy wished she knew what he said, but not knowing was just as exciting.

“Are you ready?” Theo asked. Harry nodded, looking slightly scared as he lay there. “If there is anything you want me to do differently, just let me know.” Harry nodded a second time.

Pansy watched closely as Theo straddled Harry’s lap, before positioning his cock between his as cheeks. Both boys made delicious sounds as Harry’s cock slowly entered Theo. The boy didn’t waste time, riding him as soon as he was inside. At first the only thing Harry did was hold onto the bed and occasionally make a few sounds, but slowly he let go of his fear. Carefully Harry touched Theo, his fingers caressing the skin, enjoying it as Theo’s muscles moved beneath the soft flesh. As the passion took hold of Harry, he found it easier to respond, and slowly he moved his hips in the same rhythm as Theo, thrusting his cock slightly deeper inside him.

“Yes, this feels so good,” Theo moaned, his eyes closed as he rested his hands on top of Harry’s chest, moving faster. “There, that’s the spot.” Theo knew just how he wanted it, and he wasn’t afraid of letting Harry know, telling him to go faster, to roll his hips, to dig his nails into his skin. He loved it rough, something which Pansy had often had the pleasure of exploring.

Grabbing his own cock, Theo was ready to come, his eyes closed as deep animalistic groans escaped the depths of his throat. Pansy paid close attention to Harry, not certain how he would react as Theo came on him. Pansy was happy to see that he wasn’t trying to flee the come as it flew towards him, most of it hitting his chest, while a few drops made it to his face.

Almost as if Theo’s orgasm had pushed Harry over the edge he changed, grabbing Theo’s hips and fucking roughly him half a minute until he came, grunting something while his fingers held onto Theo as if he was the prey. Pansy loved seeing that Harry finally let go, and decided then that her two pets should know the identity of the other, just not right then.

Out of breath, the two boys lay next to each other, one wearing a lion mask, the other a fox, both equally excited and exhausted. Pansy wanted to join them, and to order them around, but as it was their moment she decided to leave the tent instead, giving them the chance to bond before the magical night ended.


	18. Golden [Hermione/Ron]

“Hermione,” Ron whispered as he sat next to his girlfriend in the library.

“What?” She didn’t bother looking away from her book, her focus on one thing only, the exams which were soon upon them.

“I came across a book, with a spell.”

“Well, that’s what you’re supposed to do in charms,” she said, slightly irritated. Hermione didn’t hate him, but when they were supposed to study for their exams, she wished he’d listen to her.  
“But I couldn’t understand why anyone would need this spell.” He handed her the book, not even asking her if she wanted to help him. Sighting, she grabbed the book and read through the page, trying to find whatever he couldn’t understand.

“Which one is it?” she asked, wanting to return to her own studies.

“That one,” he said and pointed at one of the spells closer to the bottom. Hermione read through the description quickly, knowing at once what the spell could be used for.

“I know of one use,” she said, hoping the blush wasn’t as bad as she felt. Ron didn’t speak, instead he stared at her, trying to figure out what it was. “Some people enjoy doing things to each other during sex, things which are considered to be slightly more kinky. Dropping hot wax on the skin is one of them.” He looked far paler than she imagined he would have when he understood just what she meant.

“People like to be burned?”

“No, not exactly. You see, the wax won’t be so hot that it will burn your skin. It’s like spanking, or biting, it might hurt for a second, but because it’s a sexual moment it will be enjoyable.” His pale cheeks turned pink, and while it looked as if he wanted to say something, he instead returned to his books and continued with his studying.

An hour later they decided to take a well deserved break. “I’m so proud of you,” Hermione admitted as she held his hand.

“You better be, as once this is over I’ll be dead.”

“Stop being so dramatic, you’ll be fine.” They kissed before continuing on their stroll, stopping as they saw Harry returning from wherever he spent the night. “Harry, you look awful, have you slept at all?” He smiled, shook his head and bid them goodnight. “Something strange is going on,” Hermione whispered to Ron, who agreed. “I just hope he studies, I’d hate for him to fail.”

The plan was to take a short walk, but the further away they got, the harder it was for either to turn around, and when they began kissing, neither one could end it. “I’m so lucky,” Ron said as Hermione broke the kiss in order to climb on top of him.

“Yes you are,” she replied, smiling cunningly. “I have something I want to try out, if you don’t mind.”

“That depends on what it is.”

“Well, it’s a spell you discovered earlier today.” Ron’s eyes grew larger as he realised what kind of spell she was talking about. “You don’t have to, if you don’t want, I just thought we could try it.”

“I guess we could try.” Her smile softened.

She unbuttoned his shirt and exposed his chest, wondering where to let the first drops of hot wax fall. She held her wand above his skin, and as she whispered the spell, golden drops fell through the air and landed on his skin. Ron hissed as the first drops hit him, his eyes concentrating on the wax which quickly hardened. More drops poured out of her wand, landing different locations of on his chest. His back arched beneath him as he made sounds of both discomfort and excitement. Seeing him react in such a way made her want to take him right there, but decided to wait with that until they had more privacy.

As the drops fell she began to play with the wax, running it in a pattern, up, down, side to side, carefully drawing the outline of a snitch. She didn’t care much about Quidditch, but he did, and she loved him.

When the snitch was done she ended the charm and stared at her handiwork, hoping he had as much fun as she did, and appreciated the snitch. “How was that?” she asked.

“It was amazing, never thought wax would be this much fun.” They laughed and kissed before he admired her drawing. “And that’s pretty awesome.”

“I’m pleased you approve of my inadequate drawing skills.”

“That doesn’t matter, you’re so sexy that I don’t care if the snitch looked like Dobby.”

“Good to know.” Carefully she poked at the dry wax, wondering if it would hurt to remove it. “Maybe next time you can try the spell,” she said, curious to know how he it felt like.

“If I wasn’t afraid of getting caught I’d take you right here, right now,” he admitted and pulled her into a deep kiss.

They knew they couldn’t continue for long, as they had a lot to study, but spent a few more minutes snogging and cuddling.


	19. Lick [Pansy/Harry/Theo]

Pansy was the last one to leave the party, as she was in charge of cleaning up the mess, as well as making sure all the students returned to their houses, their masks removed. While most returned with their dates, there were a few who decided to reveal their identities to their newest lovers.

Harry and Theo remained a mystery to each other, and while Pansy normally would have kept their identities hidden from each other, she wanted them to have a chance to have partners they had something in common with. She would still give them the choice; let them decide if they wanted to reveal their identities.

With the tents carefully tucked away in a larger bag, Pansy walked up the steps which lead to Hogwarts, stopping as she noticed someone else returning to the school. She knew at once who it was, as one had red hair, and the other bushy brown. “I see someone who doesn’t need a party to have fun,” Pansy pointed out, certain she knew what the couple did.

As the two boys hadn’t slept the whole night she would give them some time off before calling them in for a private party. She as well needed to sleep, but before she could do that she decided to make sure her room was ready for the boys.

Later that evening Pansy found herself waiting outside her room, holding the lion mask from the previous night. Theo was already inside, his fox mask tightly secured; hiding his identity, all that was left was Harry.

“Excuse me for my lateness, Mistress, but it was difficult getting away from my friends as they wanted to know where I had been all night.”

“I might have punished you another day, but not now, I have plans for you.” He scrunched his eyebrows together, mouth slightly open as if he wanted to question her motives, but no words came out as he hadn’t asked for permission to speak. His expression didn’t soften as she informed him he would put on the mask, but neither did he disobey.

As he opened the door, revealing the other guest, she kept a close eye on their body language. Both boys were surprised, their eyes shifting from each other to her, silently asking for an answer.

“Yesterday, I told Mr Fox that if Mr Lion wasn’t able to find a partner, he should try to lure him away. What neither of you know is that you both belong to me.” She took a break as she watched them, not sure what their reaction would be. Pansy had never introduced any of her pets to each other, but that was because most pets were only temporarily, and while Theo and Harry wouldn’t last, she knew they wanted to submit to her as long as possible.

Today I will give you two a chance, a chance to discover who your partner had been, and a chance to enjoy me, together. You can refuse, and still have fun, so don’t feel obliged to remove your masks. This won’t be like when others ask for my services, I won’t make you sign a contract in order to keep everything a secret.” The two were clearly thinking, most likely trying to figure out what could happen if they knew who the other was. “You don’t have to decide right now, we can have some fun first. Remove your clothes, and bend over the desk.”

There was some uncertainty between them, before they obeyed, their clothes slowly dropping to the ground between them. They were almost the same height, their skin similar in colour, but even then they were quite different. Harry had more body hair and muscles, while Theo was slimmer, his skin smoother, as well as softer. Sharing a nervous look, the two bend over the desk, exposing their naked asses. Pansy smiled as she charmed her wand into a paddle, looking forward into making them both moan and whimper at the combination of pain and pleasure.

Harry was the first to receive the paddle, then Theo, each boy making similar delicious sounds. She kept hitting their asses, stopping only when the flesh was nice and pink, and their cocks leaking pre-come onto the floor.

“Even if you don’t want to reveal your identity I’ll make sure to bring you both here from time to time, this is much more fun than I imagined.

“Yes Mistress,” the two replied together. Having several pets was fun, especially when they were both there at the same time.

“Nice and pink, just as I like your asses. Mr Fox, what is your favourite type of ass?”

“The one I can lick, Mistress,” he admitted, slightly less confident than he used to be.

“Sadly Mr Lion doesn’t have a favourite type yet, but I’m sure he won’t mind letting you have some fun. With her wand she cleaned Harry, smiling as he was startled by the quick spell. “There, nice and clean, perfect for Fox to lick.”

Theo moved off the desk, then positioned himself behind Harry, each hand caressing Harry’s cheeks before parting them, revealing his virgin hole. Harry gasped slightly as Theo’s tongue slowly made its way up his crack, darting across his hole, teasing him slightly before continuing all the way up. Then he did the whole thing again, in reverse, lingering slightly longer above his hole, carefully teasing him before moving down. Harry was a whimpering mess as he held onto the desk.

As Theo kept Harry occupied, Pansy looked for her butt plug, planning to give Theo just as much pleasure as he was giving Harry. “Lift your ass,” she whispered into Theo’s ear, and as he obeyed, his tongue moved deeper into Harry until a deep moan escaped him.

Carefully she positioned the plug between Theo’s cheeks, slowly pushing it into his widened hole. She loved playing with his ass, fingering him, fucking him, making him fuck himself; Theo was all about his end. Once the slightly larger than normal plug was inside him, Pansy turned on the vibrations, loving the symphony of pleasure sounds escaping her two pets.

She thought of letting them fuck each other, but changed her mind as she would make them do it later, either they knew wanted to know each other’s identity or not --neither one could deny the explosive passion between them. While the butt plug vibrated deep inside Theo, and he was fucking Harry with his tongue, she grabbed Harry’s cock and pumped it until he couldn’t take it any longer and came, pushing his ass against Theo’s face.

“There, coming like a good boy,” Pansy moaned, the flesh between her legs aching for release. She squeezed out the remaining drops from his cock, before releasing Harry. “Wasn’t that nice?” she asked. Harry struggled to hold his own weight as he nodded. “I’m glad you liked it, because it’s your turn to give something back.”

It was easy to see that he wasn’t fully comfortable with the idea of doing something similar, he didn’t protest as Pansy told him to get down on his knees in front of Theo, neither did he object when Pansy told him to swallow Theo’s cock, which made her rather proud.

With the flick of her wrist she increased the vibrations on the butt plug, smiling as Theo gasped louder. “Did I tell you, Mr Fox, that Mr Lion has never done anything like this before?” she whispered near Theo. That tiny piece of information was almost enough to push him into his own orgasm. She moved her hand between Harry and Theo, locating the tip of the butt plug. Holding it firmly between her fingers she started fucking Theo’s ass, giving him no time to catch his breath before she pushed it deep inside him, letting the vibrations hit all the right spots.

“Come for me, my precious pet,” she moaned next to him. It was all it took for him to come, spraying his come all over Harry’s face and mask, his chest, and the floor. Harry wiped his mouth on his arm, probably finding his first taste strange.

Removing the plug, she sat back and watched her two pets interact. They smiled, and giggled slightly, and eventually they kissed.

“I am willing to take off the mask,” Harry said once the kiss ended.

“I will as well,” Theo added.

Pansy smiled and pulled out her wand, telling the boys to prepare themselves. The truth was that Theo should prepare himself, as Harry was the most famous wizard on the planet.

As the magic released the masks, the two boys slowly lowered them. As she predicted, Theo who was the one who was most shocked, while Harry looked as if he was afraid of what would happen.

“Mr Fox, meet Mr Lion,” Pansy joked. “I do hope you two accept each other as I have plans involving both of you.” The two boys looked at her, probably trying to figure out what she would make them do, not that it was difficult to imagine, not with Pansy Parkinson as their mistress.


	20. Apology [Ginny/Blaise]

Two weeks passed since the day Ginny would rather forget about, the day where she discovered that Harry might not be her one true love. After he confronted her about the flowers she hadn’t tried to contact him, afraid of what he thought about her, afraid he’d tell others about her behaviour.

“Are you ready?” Harry asked, standing next to her looking rather pleased.

“I guess so,” she replied, knowing that within the next few minutes she would face Blaise. As she watched Harry she realised that he couldn’t be further away from loving her. Something changed, she didn’t know what, but he was different.

She didn’t have time to study him more as the game began, and the doors opened. She threw herself on her broom and flew onto the pitch, following her team around before finding her position, which unfortunately was right in front of Blaise.

He watched her closely before turning away, looking disappointed. She tried to hide her discomfort as the quaffle was thrown into the game. She forgot about Blaise, and did her best to win the game.

The game lasted slightly more than an hour, and by that time she was exhausted. Her body ached as she gave it her all, her side aching from the bludger which hit her half way through. Both teams were equally good, their score close, until Harry caught the snitch. Gryffindor won, and while it should have made her happy, she wasn’t able to enjoy the victory, not when she saw him.

He was angry, his eyes burning into her, making her feel as if their loss was her fault. She watched him as he threw his broom against the ground and angrily stomped away in the opposite direction of his team, towards the forest.

Ginny’s ears was ringing as students were running onto the field, congratulating them on their victory, throwing them into the air. She was unable to feel happy as the only thing on her mind was Blaise, and how he hated her. As the rest of her team was enjoying the attention of the crowd, Ginny managed to sneak away, running into the same direction Blaise disappeared to minutes earlier.

It wasn’t difficult finding him, as he hadn’t tried to hide, but as she stood there, watching him as his back was turned against her, she regretted her decision to face him. She lost count of time as she watched him, trying to decide if she should leave or confront him.

She wouldn’t have to decide as he turned around and noticed her. “What are you doing here?” he barked, not even trying to hide his anger.

“I wanted to apologise.”

He closed the space between them, scaring her slightly as he filled the air around her with hatred and disgust. “For what?” he asked when he stood only a few steps away from her. “For using magic to manipulate me into doing what you wanted, or for using magic to cheat make me lose my concentration during the game.”

She watched him, confused. “I didn’t use magic today,” she said.

“Liar, you witches always lie to get what you want, either it’s sex, money, or the damn Quidditch title.”

“I didn’t use magic today!” she yelled, hating to be accused of something she hadn’t done.

“I don’t believe you.” The silence between them grew as they stared at one another. He didn’t trust her, which was fine, if he hadn’t accused her of doing something she hadn’t.

“I didn’t know how they would work, and after you confronted me I destroyed the ring, the same day.” She hoped her confession would make him see she wasn’t as evil as he imagined, not that she knew what she wanted to accomplish by facing him. Maybe it was to lighten her guilt, as she felt sick every time she thought about that night.

After standing there several minutes, the intense silence so thick they could cut it with a knife, she decided to leave as she doubted he would ever change his mind. Four steps was all she was able to take before she felt a strong hand grab her arm, forcing her around. Cold fear passed through her body as she feared he would hurt her, but instead of hitting, or yelling at her, he kissed her. His lips pressed firmly against hers, his hands pulling her even closer. He confused her, hating her one moment while kissing her the next, making her knees buckle as her head felt lighter.

“I hate you for what you did,” he mumbled as he ended the kiss. “But I’ve wanted you for so long.” She was sure that if she wasn’t already blushing, his confession would have made her.

Ginny found it difficult to remember how to speak. “I’m sorry,” she whispered against his lips. He kissed her again, his hands holding her close. She moved her fingers up his chest, the rough material of the Quidditch uniform teasing her fingertips.

He didn’t say much, but his mouth told her all she wanted to hear. Slowly he kissed her neck, his fingers gliding across her uniform, pushing under the trim, caressing the soft skin he was lucky enough to touch. It seemed like he wanted to do more --she did as well-- but it was difficult while still wearing their uniforms.

“I want you right now,” she admitted, ignoring the embarrassment which followed her request. He groaned deeply before pushing her down to the ground, his hands unable to stay still as they reached for the bonds which held her uniform together. Just as eager he reached for his own, undressing enough for them to have some fun together.

She pushed off the remaining clothes, wanting him so badly her whole body shook from excitement. She wanted to tell him that if he didn’t hurry, she would leave, but as she stared at him she changed her mind. He didn’t wait before positioning himself between her almost naked legs, slowly entering her.

It was amazing, to feel him inside, moving, pulsing, twitching. Her arms flew around his neck, pulling him closer as he fucked her, his body covered with the uniform. She didn’t mind, loving the idea of doing it with a Quidditch player. It wouldn’t take long before Blaise took full charge, getting closer to his release.

She didn’t care if she didn’t come, feeling him was far better than she could have imagined, and since he knew the truth, she was certain he would see her later --if he wouldn’t then she would kill herself.

His moans were passionate, filled with an animal desire to fuck her harder and faster, which she loved. Her whole body felt warmer, before a wetness escaped the flesh between her legs, making her shake slightly from the mixture of pleasure and pain. Blaise was blind to her needs as he was close himself, his face reflecting her feelings.

When he came she didn’t feel less cared for. Even as he fell on top of her, his weight holding her in place, he teased the hairs by her ear, giggling every time it tingled. Eventually he was able to move off, but not before he kissed her a few more times. “I can never get enough of you,” he admitted, his kissing far more enthusiastic than she expected.

Someone called for Ginny in the distance, and the two instantly dressed themselves, doing it as fast as humanly possible. “I must go, but will we meet again?” she asked him, crossing her fingers they would.

“Yes,” he whispered, leaning in to kiss her before walking in the opposite direction of the girl who was calling out for Ginny. She stared into the direction he disappeared for far longer than necessary, turning towards Luna only when she could no longer see him.

“There you are,” the girl said. Ginny smiled and nodded. “Come, they’re waiting for you,” she said and pulled Ginny up towards the party.


	21. Anger [Luna/Draco]

Ginny was happy, Luna knew as much as she saw when her friend walked up the path to greet her; she was really happy, and it was not because of the game. “What happened to you?” Luna asked, not expecting Ginny to tell her the truth.

“I need to shower, and then I’ll tell you. Luna smiled as she accepted Luna’s decision.

“What about the party? Don’t you want to celebrate with your team?”

“I couldn’t care less about them right now.” It was difficult not to be affected by her happiness, not that Luna needed others to be happy.

Luna waited for Ginny to wash up, the large lion hat growling occasionally. Then they looked for a place where nobody would hear them, and Ginny told her everything. Or, almost everything as she didn’t go into details of their passionate sex.

“I’m really happy for you, and I’m sure everything will be just fine from now on.” Luna was certain things would be fine, especially because once two people decided to be honest with each other; there was little which would stop them from exploring their happiness.

She was also happy, having found someone who fitted her well, even if he was afraid of exploring new sides of himself. It didn’t matter; she was determined to break him.

With that in mind, she set out to find him, certain that after his loss he wouldn’t be as happy. With her large Lion hat still on her head, she searched through the castle, asking ghosts and portraits if they’ve seen him. She located him in the end, in the girls’ bathroom on the second floor, looking anything but happy.

“Hello,” she said softly, not sure what to expect of him.

“What are you doing here?” he snarled, his face hard and cold. She noticed the broken mirror behind him, and the blood which was slowly dripping on the floor, and knew he was anything but fine.

“I wanted to find you, to see how you were.” He didn’t say anything, instead he stared at her, and her hat.

“Are you mocking me?” he demanded to know, his eyes snapping back from her hat.

“No, why would you think I am?”

“Because of that stupid hat you’re wearing. Was this all a trick, to make me lose the match?” Luna guessed that by _all_ he meant their relationship.

“If we were officially dating I would have made a Slytherin hat, but since I’m sure you want this to be a secret, I didn’t think it would be proper to cheer you on without having to explain myself.” It didn’t look as he believed her. Instead he looked even less pleased, stomping over to her, ripping her hat off and throwing it against one of the stall doors.

“Next time you decide to cheer me up, don’t wear ugly hats which reminds me of my constant failure, is that understood?!” She wasn’t afraid, as she’d experienced far worse situations.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked, certain she knew what his answer would be.

“No, you stupid girl.” His words did not harm her, words never did. “Why don’t you leave me alone, I don’t want this any longer.” If she was any other girl she might have run off, crying as she believed he never cared about her, but Luna easily saw the pain in Draco’s eyes, and refused to obey him.

“Talk to me, and you’ll feel better afterwards,” she told him, knowing he would refuse.

“Are you that daft? Didn’t you hear me telling you to leave?”

Luna kept her smile and moved her hands to his hips. “Let go, and you’ll feel better.” He slapped her hands away, and tried to leave, only for her to reach out for him again. “I promise, you will feel better.”

“You stupid cow, talking about feelings won’t make me feel better.” He tried to move away from her hands, but she refused to let go. Her behaviour angered him further, his eyes burning with emotions, his fists eager to punch something. Luna didn’t fear him, all he needed was to let go of his anger, and then they could continue their relationship.

He did hit something, the wall behind her. He didn’t make a sound, but she could see that it hurt. “Let go,” she urged him, hoping he would release the tight grip he had on his emotions.

The next thing he did should have scared her, but it didn’t. He wrapped his fingers around her neck, but didn’t squeeze, instead he watched her closely, his eyes piercing hers. She didn’t know what he would do to her, but she wasn’t afraid, trusting he would never intentionally hurt her.

Without a warning he kissed her roughly, his teeth scraping against her lips. A strangled moan escaped her throat as his hand kept her in place. It wouldn’t be long before his hand moved from her throat down to her shoulder, holding tightly as he pressed his body against hers, the kiss continuing until he had no more breath left in his lungs. Draco hadn’t forgotten he was angry, but instead of hurting her he prepared her for sex. She let him do everything he wanted, pushing down her underwear, before reaching for his own clothes, removing only the most necessary of his clothes in order to take her where she stood.

She didn’t fight him as he lifted her up against the wall, spreading her legs as he trusted his cock into her hard, fucking her so rough against the wall that she wondered if her back would hurt the next day. His anger flowed out of him as he concentrated all of his energy on her, fucking her until he was breathless. Almost collapsing when he finally reached his orgasm, grunting and moaning so loudly Luna was certain anyone walking past the toilets would hear him.

Once the hatred was gone from his body he found it difficult to stand, and without a warning he fell down to the floor, his breathing heavy as he most likely tried to accept reality. As Luna sat down next to him she noticed Moaning Myrtle standing in the corner, looking shocked, but also happy. Luna gave her a smile before trying to comfort Draco, telling him that everything would be better.


	22. Quill [Hermione/Ron]

Ron and Hermione had a lot of fun celebrating the Gryffindor victory, but since they had other interests besides dancing and chatting with their friends, they decided to leave the party early.

“Hermione,” Ron moaned as they kissed in the middle of the hallway.  
“We should find somewhere private,” she told him, pulling him away from the party. Before they found a perfect location they often stopped to kiss and rub up against each other, barely able to part. In the end they entered the Arithmancy classroom.

Hermione moaned when she felt his hands caress her breasts, eagerly trying to find their way under her shirt. She wanted him, really bad, but felt as if they should try and take it slowly. “Can we do something else tonight?” she asked, not sure how he would react.

He stared at her, looking as if he wanted to protest, only to smile instead. “I have something I want to show you,” he said, looking for something in the room. After a few seconds searching he came back with a quill. It was an ordinary quill.

“An old quill?” she didn’t try to hide her confusion as she kept her eyes on the feather, not certain what Ron planned to do. His smile didn't falter, and instead of telling her what would happen, he pulled out his wand and cast a rather complicated spell, twirling his wand in the air before pointing it at the quill. She watched, mesmerized by the transformation as the quill changed into something which made her blush slightly, a purple dildo. She wanted to ask where he’d learned that kind of magic, but was uncertain if she wanted to know the answer, so instead she kept her mouth shut and watched him.

He asked for her permission, probably expecting her to say no, to laugh at him for his dirty mind, but instead she smiled and nodded. She was a little embarrassed by what they planned to do, as they were both still new to discovering their sexual side.

The good thing about the dildo was strangely warm, not making her want to pull away as she first imagine she would. Rom placed it between her legs, using his free hand to pull her underwear to the side, letting his fingers glide across the wet skin between her legs, making her shudder with passion. As she saw the dildo in his hand she didn’t think it was really large, the size abruptly the same as his own, which was a lot thicker and bigger than she first imagined it would be. As it slid between her legs, pushing against her entrance, she couldn’t help wondering if it might be too large, as it was slightly uncomfortable. The strange feeling soon passed as he pulled it out again, the textured object rubbing against her sensitive walls, teasing, making her shiver against his touch.

“Do you like this?” he asked, sounding slightly unsure about what he was doing.

“It feels nice,” she admitted, having to hold onto him as the dildo moved back in. The object soon felt like a natural part of them, its rubbery texture warm, tingling its way up and down the cave between her legs, making her moan against Ron’s chest as she needed him in order to stand.

“I don’t know how long I will last,” she gasped as the object tingled inside her, almost as it had thousands tiny soft fingers which caressed her. It was magical, she told herself, as if it explained all the strange things it did.

“Don’t hold back,” he whispered next to her ear, kissing the soft skin down her neck. She wouldn’t, and couldn’t, because it did things she’d never felt before, things which sent her towards her orgasm much faster than first believed it would. “Hermione, you’re the sexiest girl I know of,” Ron admitted. As if his words were the single last thing she needed in order to come, she screamed as the pleasure took over her body, as her legs trembled under her. She held on tighter, her body shaking, her voice raspy as her orgasm pleasure swallowed her.

When most of her orgasm passed she found herself still clinging to Ron, his arms running up and down her back, comforting her as her body returned to normal. “That was amazing,” Hermione whispered. “Not that our previous sexual times weren’t great as well,” she quickly added, in case he thought she enjoyed the dildo in front of him.

“I love you,” he told her.

He turned the dildo back to its former form, looking at it strangely before pushing it down his pocket. “I don’t think I would feel comfortable putting this back,” he said. Hermione blushed as she thought of someone using the quill after they played with it.

Loving that he was able to think by himself, she leaned in and kissed him, looking forward to the next time they would do something similar. “Maybe we should return to the party, so you can celebrate your victory, and have some fun, before the exams.” He groaned slightly as she mentioned the exams. “Don’t worry; you’re skilled enough to pass them all, even if barely.”

“Thanks for the encouragement,” he said in a sarcastic voice.

“What, do you want me to tell you that you’ll get top grade in everything, and that you can’t do anything wrong? I know you’ll do well for, some better than others, but you will make me proud, you already have.” They kissed, the passion between stronger than earlier.

Once they were certain they looked partly normal, the two left the classroom, stopping as they noticed someone was outside.

Luna was watching them, a soft smile spread across her face, looking as if she knew what they had done. Hermione regretted forgetting to cast a silencing spell on the room, not that such spells worked on classrooms, but it couldn’t hurt.

“Don’t mind me,” she said as she smiled and skipped away, as if she didn’t know what they did in the classroom. Ron and Hermione stared at each other, shocked at first, but then laughing and giggling when they realised just how embarrassing the situation was, luckily Luna was not someone who would tell the whole school about their shenanigans.


	23. Advantage [Luna/Draco]

Luna didn’t care if Ron and Hermione were having sex, she was happy they got to explore such great things, they both deserved it. She was also happy that she got to explore great sex with Draco, even if nobody would ever know of their relationship, that wasn’t her main reason for staying with him.

What she loved about their last meeting was that he finally let go and showed emotions, even if it was anger. He did not scare her, neither did he abuse her; instead he showed a side of himself he was afraid of showing, his weak side.

Because she didn’t think he did anything wrong, she was surprised the next day when he pulled her into an empty classroom once school was over. Slightly confused, as well as pleasantly surprised, she waited for him to find the courage to speak.

“I’m sorry, for yesterday,” he began, avoiding her gaze. “I shouldn’t have done that to you, it was wrong.” If he looked at her he would have noticed that she was not angry, but as he did everything to avoid it, he was blind to her real feelings.

“You did nothing wrong, I wanted you to let go.”

“I practically raped you,” he shrieked, sounding guilty.

“I took advantage of your emotional state,” she confessed, smiling even more as she noticed the confused look he gave her. “You wanted me to leave, I refused, wanting you to express your feelings. I know that if I said anything you would have realised your mistake and stopped at once, but I didn’t.”

“What I did was wrong,” Draco said, not caring about her explanation.

Luna decided then to show him that taking advantage of a situation didn’t always mean rape. Fisting his robe she pushed him against the wall, ignoring his shocked expression. “Do you know what I want to do now?” she asked. He didn’t move, at first, before slowly nodding. “You didn’t give me your permission, and if I did anything right now it would most likely be considered rape. This is how you feel about yesterday, but as you took charge of the situation, all I thought about was how good it felt.”

She wanted to make him feel good again, so without asking, she got down on her knees, finding his half hard cock and pulling it out, wrapping her lips around his shaft. She looked up, wanting to smile at his expression, shock mixed with pleasure. She wouldn’t give him any time to change his mind, using every trick she knew to give him one of the best blowjobs of his life. It was a success, as he found it harder and harder to stand by himself. Draco held onto the furniture as his legs trembled, threatening to drop him at any moment. His other hand moved up to her hair, holding tightly as she sucked and licked. Sweet sounds reached her ears, making her wet as she brought him closer to his orgasm.

As she listened she knew he was close, his moans louder as he gasped for breath more often, his whole body shaking. She didn’t stop, not giving him any chance to back away.

“I’m going to come,” he said, his voice raspy as he kept fucking her mouth. The moment he reached his orgasm he pulled his cock out of her mouth, grabbing the base of his cock and aiming it at her face, coming all over her face.

Slowly he was returning to his old self, and as he noticed the mess on her face, his attitude changed once again. “I’m sorry,” he apologised, looking as if he’d killed her pet.

Luna smiled. “I don’t mind, I wanted to do this for you. Don’t think that everything which happens between us is against my will.”

He didn’t look convinced, but didn’t protest. Instead he surprised her by thanking her. “No need to thank me, as it won’t be the first time I do this for you.” He nodded, looking as if he understood, even if only slightly.


	24. Date [Ginny/Blaise]

It was an ordinary day, or so Ginny thought as she was sitting in the library, doing some research for her essay. Needing another book she walked deeper into the library in search for any books that might help. Deep in thought he wasn’t paying attention to anything, so when she felt strange hands grab her, she couldn’t help her reaction, trying to hit whoever was attacking her.

There was no attack, and the stranger was no stranger, instead she successfully hit Blaise. “I’m sorry,” she shrieked, regretting her actions.

“At least I know you don’t need my help protecting yourself.” She blushed and smiled.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, looking around the library, nervous that someone might see them.

He smiled, looking rather devious as he signed for her to be silent before taking her hand and going deeper into the library, into the restricted section. She wanted to ask what they were doing there, but didn’t dare in case someone would discover them. He pulled her into the aisle that was the furthest away from any curious eyes.

“I can’t stand being apart, not after I’ve had a taste of you.” Ginny’s face was warm as she wasn’t used to such compliments. When he kissed her it was as if he sucked out all of her breath, and turning all of her bones into jelly. “What do you want me to do?” he asked as their kiss ended.

If her mind worked properly she might have felt embarrassed to request anything, but her body ached for his touch. “Anything,” she admitted, not sure what she wanted to happen between them.

“No preferences?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t expect this to happen today.” He smiled before kissing her, his hands roaming across her body, placing one hand on her breast, teasing and pinching, while the other moved down between her legs, rubbing her damp underwear. The fingers curled around her underwear, rubbing against her wet entrance, teasing the soft skin before pushing a finger inside. “Fuck,” she moaned, her body melting into his palm.

“I can do that if you want,” he teased.

It took a few seconds before she was able to understand what he meant. “No, next time,” she decided.

“Fine with me.” He added a second finger, and if she hadn’t remembered she was still in the library she would have screamed out in pleasure. Trying to stay silent she pulled him closer and bit his robe. Ginny whimpered with pleasure as he fucked her with his fingers, faster and faster before slowing down, teasing her.

“More,” she asked, only to frown when he refused her. “More,” she demanded.

He laughed, as if he was making fun of her. “Eager are we? You will come, in due time.” She didn’t like the way he said that, as if he was going to torture her first. He did, teasing her clitoris until she couldn’t stop shaking. She wanted to stop him, but as much as his teasing annoyed her, it still excited her.

As his hand teased her clitoris, he tried to undo the buttons on her shirt, but it proved to be harder than he imagined and struggled with the first button. Ginny wanted to give him as much room to play on as he could, and quickly undid almost all of the buttons, watching him as he stared at her chest, eagerly waiting for what would come. Her nipple became a prisoner between his vicious fingers, her back arching as he pinched harder.

She didn’t know how long he teased her, how long he rubbed, pinched and kissed her, until she melted against him. All she knew was that everything he did felt good, even the painful moments which made her want to pull away. He whispered sweet and dirty words into her ear, telling her everything he wanted to do to her, everything he would do to her. His voice was so soothing that he could have said anything at all, and she would have moaned in reply.

Her orgasm was close, her whole body preparing itself for the pleasure that was to come. Someway he must have known she was close, because moments before she would be screaming, he stopped. Ginny stared at him, her mind filled with questions she struggled to express.

“Do you know how many times you’ve teased me, without intending to?” he whispered against her ear. Her head shooked automatically, trying to remember him from before the flowers. “I thought, that since you’ve made me long for you for so long, it wouldn’t hurt you to long for me a little. What I’m trying to say is, that even if I’d love to, I won’t let you come right now.” Ginny was sure her disappointment showed on her face, as she hoped he would give in and finish.

“When?” she asked.

“You’ll have to wait and see,” he teased even more, letting his fingers caress the soft flesh between her legs a few more times before stopping completely. “Until then I don’t want you to come, instead I want you touch yourself while thinking of me, but you’re not allowed to come.” Ginny hated the plan, but even then she nodded. “Good,” he smiled and kissed her passionately once more before helping her get dressed. Together they left the far end of the library, and returned her table, or so she thought.

“I have a question for you,” he said right before they left the gates which separated the restricted section. She turned towards him, nodding as she wondered what other evil plots he might have for her. “Do you want to keep this a secret?”

For a second she believed he was referring to their sex, but then the idea of officially dating him popped into her mind. “I don’t know, haven’t really thought about it.” It was partially right; even if she hadn’t thought about it, she had wondered what people would say if they knew she was dating a Slytherin. “I guess it all comes down to how serious this is.”

“I fear you’ll dump me as soon as you knew just how passionately I felt about you, so I won’t scare you with the truth, but know that I won’t intentionally do anything which will hurt you, my feelings for you are deep.”

Ginny wondered if Harry would ever have seen her in the same way as Blaise had, the truth saddening her as she knew he wouldn’t. “Then I think I wouldn’t mind dating you officially,” she smiled.

Blaise leaned down and kissed her, looking like a child on Christmas. “Don’t think that means you can come anytime soon, you still have to wait until I allow you.” They kissed once more before leaving the restricted section, returning to her seat. To her surprise she discovered his plan of officially dating her began at once, as he sat down next to her. She didn’t mind it, as she agreed to it, but that didn’t mean it made the first steps any easier.

Trying to act as if nothing out of the ordinary happened, she returned to her research, which was easier as he showed great interest in the topic, as well as knowledge. There were some whispers, but they faded away as his fingers teased her thigh.

Suddenly, and without a warning, someone else joined the table. Ginny looked up and was slightly released to see Luna, and not her brother.

“Hello,” she said, as if she’d expected them to sit there together.


	25. Discovery [Hermione/Ron]

“Did you hear?!” Ron shrieked as he almost threw himself down next to her two best friends.

“What?” Hermione asked, never lifting her gaze away from her book.

“Ginny is seen with a Slytherin.” Hermione didn’t bother to close her book, almost as if she knew, but Harry was slightly interested. “Did any of you know she’s dating a Slytherin?” he asked, as if it was the most unheard thing in the world

“I didn’t know, and I’m sure Harry didn’t either.” She looked at Harry, her eyes questioning him.

“I didn’t,” he confessed, quickly turning his eyes towards the fireplace. Ron looked at Harry, wondering for a second if he was telling the whole truth.

“You shouldn’t judge your sister,” Hermione said in a stern voice.

“Are you nuts?! Being with a Slytherin is like the number one mortal sin.” Ron was obliviant to how uncomfortable Harry was, and neither did he notice anything strange when he excused himself. “Where is he going?” Ron asked dumbly, as if Hermione could read his mind.

“Ron, if you love your sister, leave her be. You’re not allowed to tell her who she can or can’t date; she’s old enough to make her own choice.”

“More like mistake if you ask me,” Ron grumbled, knowing Hermione was right, but refusing to accept it.

Hermione didn’t reply, instead she rolled her eyes and returned her attention to her book. As Ron sat next to her he knew he should try and study a little more, but his mind kept going back to Ginny and the Slytherin, and he wondered if the Slytherin cast a spell on her.

“Are you still thinking about them?” Hermione asked an hour later.

“No,” Ron lied, annoyed that she knew him as well.

“I don’t care if you accept it or not, but you better not say or do something which will anger or sadden her, she’s had enough problems with relationships as it is.”

“Really? It doesn’t look like that to me.”

Hermione sighed. “Only because she’s had relationships doesn’t mean she’s had good relationships. One was jealous, the other overbearing, and the one she really wanted didn’t notice her.”

“Who’s that?”

He flinched slightly as he noticed her expression, knowing it was due to his question. “Harry, of course. But it looks as if they both have found someone.” Ron couldn’t help his confusion when she said both, as far as he knew Harry was not seeing anyone, and if he was he would have told him.

“Who’s harry seeing?” Ron asked.

“I don’t know.”

“Then how can you be sure he’s seeing anyone?”

“Because of the way he behaves, and how he react when we discuss certain subjects, and all the time he’s missing and refuses to tell us where he’d gone.” Ron thought about the strange things which Harry had done, and knew Hermione was right.

“Let’s hope he has a nice girlfriend,” Ron said jokingly, nervous to find out who Harry might be dating

As they were prefects they had certain duties, which they weren’t able to ignore even if they were occupied studying for their exams. Together they walked through the hall, making sure no students were doing something they weren’t supposed to do. Ron didn’t like his assignment--even if it made him seem more important and brave-- as he didn’t like stopping someone from having fun.

They just rounded a corner when he saw something which both sent ice through his body, as well as making it burn. A Slytherin boy was standing casually leaned up against the wall, staring down at his sister. Ron wanted to pull out his wand and hex the other boy as he let his thumb caress Ginny’s cheek, only to be viciously pulled away before he could do anything.

“Don’t even think about it,” Hermione warned him as she pulled him away from where he’d caught his sister with the slimy git.

Ron wanted to demand she release him, but knew she wouldn’t listen, not until he’d calmed down. It wasn’t before they were at the opposite hall that she stopped, her hand still holding his robes. He stared, hoping his dislike for the situation, as well as what he had seen, would show through.

“She’s old enough to make her own choices-”

“Or mistakes,” he interrupted. She gave him a nasty look, and he knew that he had to behave.

“Would you have liked it if someone said you couldn’t date me?”

“But you’re different, you’re not a Slytherin bastard who probably only want to humiliate her.”

“Being a Slytherin is not a crime, and if you want to be with me you better change, I don’t tolerate rude boyfriends, if I did then I would still be dating Cormac.”

“Thanks, Hermione, good to know that I’m the same as Cormac.” She sighted, then pushed him against the wall and pressed her lips against his. The kiss was nice, but short. However, there was something else that happened which made him want her even more. As she grinded her body against his, she rubbed against his cock, and before he could stop himself his cock was trying to break free.

“I don’t want him, I want you,” Hermione said, before rolling her hips, as if she knew exactly what she was doing. “Do you understand?”

He barely heard the last question, as his blood, as well as his mind, concentrated on the growing cock. “Yes,” he croaked out, gasping as his body reacted to her movements. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer, making him forget where they were, and that anyone could see them.

“You have to be quiet, don’t want to attract attention.” It wasn’t easy staying quiet as every muscle in his body ached for release, both sexually and vocally. He wondered if she studied how to make a man mad with passion, as every movement made him go crazy. Hermione wasn’t unaffected either, her breath heavy as she pressed her body against his, her arms shaking a few times, her eyes sparkling under heavy eyelids.

“Shhhh,” she said when his sounds became louder. Ron didn’t know what he could do to stay silent, until he remembered the last time, and how biting into something helped. His fingers searched for something, anything, finding only his wand. Not caring what happened to it he bit into it, hoping it would help him control his sounds.

Ron didn’t know what was happening, how Hermione was able to make him reach his orgasm by simply rubbing up against him, but she did, and before he knew it, he was biting his wand as hard as possible, his hands grabbing her, pulling her so close that every time she moved she was pushing him towards the cliff. He struggled to stand as his orgasm took hold of him, his brain melting for a second as he forgot where they were.

“That was, amazing,” he said. As his eyes focused again he noticed how exhausted she was. “Thank you,” he said and leaned in for a kiss. Using his wand to clean himself, Ron also noticed the bitemarks, grinning stupidly as he knew they would never disappear.


	26. Fast [Ginny/Blaise]

Ginny was certain she saw her brother in the corner of her eye, but as she turned she found the hallway empty. “I think we should say good night,” she whispered to Blaise, nervously looking into the direction she believed she saw Ron. Blaise was different from most boys she dated, he did not question her, and neither did he treat her as if she was a child who didn’t know better.

“Don’t forget to play with yourself,” he reminded her. She remembered his plan perfectly well, masturbate, but don’t come.

“When will it be over?” she asked, hoping it wouldn’t be long.

“It’s a surprise,” he smiled, leaving her longing for a kiss. She hated the teasing, hated longing for a kiss, for a touch, for sex. It was great, she couldn’t deny that, but she wanted more than he was willing to give her. Accepting her fate, she returned to the Gryffindor common room.

She didn’t see Ron that night, and every time they met the next few days he would excuse himself, saying he had to be somewhere. Ginny knew she should be happy, at least she didn’t need to protect her boyfriend from Ron’s temper.

As the days passed, and nothing happened, Ginny wondered if Blaise had forgotten her, or if he decided to torture her forever. She did as he ordered, touching herself whenever she had the chance, stopping right before reaching her orgasm.

It wasn’t until a few days later that he surprised her. She was alone as she walked towards her last class, thinking about the essay she’d ignored for some time. Without any warnings, he wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her as far away from the hallway as possible. He signed for her to stay quiet, and even if she was curious to know what he was doing, she kept quiet.

He kissed her, his hands eagerly caressing her body, carefully moving between her legs. She wanted to ask if he still planned to torture her, but was afraid he would stop if she did speak. He didn’t waste time showing her exactly what he planned to do. As soon as he pushed her underwear down her legs he undid his trousers, pulling out his hard cock. Ginny couldn’t hide a smile as he lifted her up into his embrace, pressing her body against the wall. She gasped as his cock entered, filling her in a way she longed for. She held tightly as he fucked her against the wall, the cold stone pressing against her back. She was pleasantly surprised by his strength, and hoped that no matter what happened at least one would come.

Sex was not as sensual as before, and he didn’t pay the same kind of attention to her needs as he would have earlier, instead it was an animalistic lust which burned into her body every time he stared at her. She couldn’t help moan into his mouth as the excitement took control of her body. He sounded just as excited as she did while taking her, if not more.

“Faster,” she begged, moving her fingers between her legs, rubbing carefully at the sore flesh. She didn’t expect him to do as she asked, so when she noticed the change in his tempo she was surprised, thrusting harder and faster, his breath changing.

Maybe it was all the masturbation, but Ginny was not able to last long, her body shaking as it prepared itself for her orgasm. It felt so good that she barely noticed that he as well had his orgasm, and with a few last thrusts, he came deep inside her.

“That was nice,” she said as he released her.”

“It was,” he smiled, dressing himself. “You better go to class, as I don’t think a quickie is a valid excuse.” Ginny had completely forgotten about school, but as he mentioned it she looked for her underwear, kissing him one last time before running to her class.


	27. Ache [Luna/Draco]

“Where were you?” Draco asked as Blaise returned. He didn’t know for sure where his friend had disappeared to, but knew it wasn’t to find a book in the library.

“Taking care of a promise,” he said, ignoring him.

“Well, your promise cost me an hour of study.

“Are you telling me you can’t study unless I’m here?” Blaise asked, his tone mocking Draco.

Draco wanted to reply, but nothing he could think of would make him look less dumb, so he did what he did best, he left. Annoyed he couldn’t even thrust his friend, Draco walked on his usual route through the school, letting his thoughts float around him as he tried to make sense of his world. There was no reason for Blaise to date her, neither was it right, as she was against everything he stood for, and vice versa.

He wasn’t sure how long he walked before a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts. “What’s bothering you?” Luna asked in a melodic voice. As Draco stared at her he wondered if he should hate her, or himself. Their relationship was going well, or so he thought, but she was not a Slytherin, neither did she accept his values, something which should have put him off from the beginning; instead it made him want her even more. He could imagine how his parents would react to the news, how the school would react.

“Fine,” he lied, avoiding her gaze as he feared she could read his thoughts. He wanted to continue on his stroll, but as she stood there, smiling softly at him, he found it difficult to do so.

“You want to talk?” He shook his head, wondering if he was right to hate Blaise for daring to show others who he’s dating. “You want something else?” Her question brought his attention to her, and instantly his cock twitched between his legs. “Or maybe you need to be punished.” Her voice did not fit her question, sweet and innocent did not make him think she was ever capable of punishing him.

“I’d like to see you try,” he smirked, his cock hardening even more.

She didn’t say another word; instead she took his hand and pulled him with her. He feared someone would see them, but didn’t do or say anything which would stop her. Fortunately for him, they made it to a classroom without being spotted, and there she surprised him by giving him a short, but determined order.

“Take off your trousers.” He wasn’t sure if he should obey, as he didn’t know what she planned to do, but he’d learned to trust her. Slowly he undid his trousers, watching her carefully as she waved her wand and cast a charm on a fork she pulled out of her bag. The fork changed shape, colour and texture, turning into an object which sent both fear and excitement at the same time through his body.

“What are you planning to do?” he asked, hating the hint of fear in his voice.

“Nothing you don’t deserve,” she replied, slowly walking towards him. “Bend over, and let me punish you. If you behave, I’ll give you a treat.” Draco’s cock hardened even more, and no matter how many times he repeated to himself that it was wrong, he couldn’t help eagerly waiting for his punishment.

“I didn’t do anything,” he protested.

“Are you sure? Have you never done anything to deserve this?” He didn’t have to think in order to come up with several situations where he knew he should have been punished.

“No.”

“Lying is also a crime, did you know that?” He was about to answer when he felt his underwear be pulled down his thighs, the chilled air of the classroom sending a chill through his body. The first blow stung and burned at the same time, the pain quickly fading. Slowly she continued, hitting each cheek one at a time, never stopping, not even when he tried to escape by turning his ass away. He could have asked her to stop, or refused to stand there, but as he released his breath after each blow, he felt more peaceful.

Simply because he enjoyed the spanking didn’t mean he’d never try to move. His skin was burning, and he was sure the spanking would leave marks, but just as he thought he needed to ask her to stop, she stopped. “I think you’ve had enough,” she whispered and pulled back. Draco let a hand caress his ass, each touch burning beneath his touch. Normally he wouldn’t have enjoyed something as humiliating, so he couldn’t explain why he did then, but he knew he needed it.

“That was, different.”

“Did you hate it?” Luna asked, sounding as if she questioned her actions.

“No, it was surprisingly nice, and I think it might have helped me, in a strange way.” His skin ached as he pulled his trousers back, but he didn’t care. Crossing the space between them he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a deep kiss. “Maybe we can do something like this again later, and maybe I can do it to you at some point as well.” Luna smiled, kissed him, and turned to leave.

As he watched her leave, he couldn’t help fearing to lose her. It was a strange feeling, something he’d never felt before, and it was scaring him. He knew there were many girls more suitable than her, but none of them peaked his interest, not like she did.

“Luna,” he said, stopping her before she reached the door. As she turned around, he realised he had no idea what he wanted to say. “I, eh.” He felt stupid as he didn’t know what to say.

“Yes?” she asked, looking stunning where she stood.

“I know this is sudden, but do you think you would ever consider dating me, publicly?”

Her smile did not fade, instead she returned, leaning in to give him a kiss, and said in sweet a sweet tone “I wouldn’t mind that at all, just let me know when you want to take that step.” Warmth spread through his body, and for a few moments, he didn’t care what the world thought about them.


	28. Double [Pansy/Theo/Harry]

Draco was in a good mood, it was clear to Pansy as she watched him enter the common room. There was something different about him. “What’s up with you?” she asked, gathering her school books as she had plans later that evening.

“Nothing,” he said, avoiding her gaze like he often did when he was lying.

“Fine, if you don’t want to tell me, but I would appreciate it if you didn’t lie to my face.”

It looked as if he was going to lie a second time, but then he shook his head and sat down next to her. “I have a secret, but I’m afraid of sharing it.”

“Why? Is it something bad?”

He was quiet, studying his fingers instead of looking at her. “It’s not bad, but not everyone will approve, least of all my parents.”

“So it’s a girl,” she stated, having known he’d seen someone.

“Yes.” As it didn’t look as if he wanted to say anything else, she decided to wrap things up so she could meet her dates.

“Your parents were happy enough, with their arranged marriage, but I’m sure they would have been even happier if they married the right person. Is she a squib or a muggle?” Draco shook his head. “Well, then they won’t entirely disown you.”

“Her blood status is perfect, but her family status is not,” he said, looking even more depressed than before.

“Well, tell me more later, I have a date to attend to, my last one before having to concentrate on my exams.”

“Better make it count.” Draco added as she left his company.

Pansy didn’t waste time as she headed towards her extra room, not sure what to expect. She asked her two pets to meet her there before her arrival, which should give them enough time to talk before she arrived.

As she expected, her two pets were talking, quieting as soon as she made her appearance. “What were you two discussing?” she asked, genuinely interested. They looked at each other, expressions telling her they didn’t really want to tell her.

“How we met you,” Theo said, his cheeks slightly pink. Harry blushed as well, avoiding her gaze a few moments before finally daring to look up.

“What can I say, I enjoy inexperienced boys. Aren’t you both happy to have met me?”

“Yes Mistress;” they replied simultaneously.

“I’m happy to hear that, as I’ve planned something special for you today.” They shared a curious look, which made her happy. “I was pondering the idea of taking Harry’s cherry today, but decided against it as I want him to decide when the right time should be. Instead of taking Harry’s cherry, I decided we should take Theo’s.” It was clear to her that they did not understand what she meant, as all three knew Theo was not a virgin. “I’ve had guys fuck you, several times, but never two at once.” Again they looked confused, which she knew wouldn’t last long as she planned to show them just how it would work. Reaching her box with naughty sex toys, she used her wand to open it, checking to see if anyone tried to open it. As normal, all the wards were in place. Lifting the lid, she stared inside the box, looking for a toy she’d used on Theo before.

The expressions on their faces was priceless, and she wondered just what they thought about her plan. She doubted either of them disapproved of the plan, as Harry quite enjoyed Theo’s company, and Theo loved to be fucked.

“I want you two to undress each other, slowly.” She loved seeing her two pets all excited, eager to do as she bid, and happy about their assignment. Together they rose, eagerly tugging at each other’s clothes, struggling to move slowly. “You’re allowed to kiss, she added when she noticed the longing expression on their faces. They didn’t waste time before pressing their lips together, their tongues dancing together passionately. Pansy undressed herself as she kept her eyes on the boys, enjoying the scene in front of her.

By the time they were naked, their lips red by the bruising caused by their eager kissing, she was ready to play. The strap-on was secured to her body, already lubed, ready to penetrate Theo as soon as he was ready. She would go first, and then Harry would have some fine with him, before she joined them. “Get down on all four,” she ordered Theo. “You can take his mouth, as I’m sure he won’t mind, will you, Mr Fox.” Theo shook his head, and she got a glimpse of his pleased look before positioning herself behind him. Spreading his cheeks, she let her finger caress his entrance, rubbing it slightly with her lubed finger, slowly entering him. He made some lovely sounds, before his mouth was filled with Harry’s cock. When she was certain it would not hurt to fuck him with the strap-on, she positioned herself behind him, before slowly entering him, watching him carefully as his body tensed slightly. Knowing exactly when she needed to go slowly, and when he wanted her to take him rough.

After giving him some time to relax, she moved again, each time going slightly faster, fucking him rougher, doing everything in her power in order to hear his sweet muffled moans. Harry looked as if he struggled to hold it, which worried her slightly. “You can’t come yet, you know that, right?” she asked, wanting to make sure he didn’t do something which would earn him punishment. He nodded, and was about to say _yes Mistress_ when Theo made it way harder for him. Harry gasped as he held onto Theo’s head, fucking him rougher.

All Theo could do right then was try and stay on all four, as he was being pounded from both sides. When Pansy thought he was nice and ready, she pulled out, ordering Harry to do the same. “Don’t look so sad, you two; I’m sure you’ll love what I’ll make you do next. Harry, lie down, Theo is going to do some riding.”

“Yes Mistress,” Harry said, unable to hide his smile. She watched them, glad that having two pets was not as difficult as she first imagined, especially not when they enjoyed the company of the other. Harry’s cock slipped into Theo with ease, his cheeks spreading slightly. Unable to hold his hands away, Harry grabbed Theo’s ass and pulled, revealing everything to Pansy, who stood behind them, watching.

When it looked as if they was nearing their orgasm, she moved forward, taking the first step towards a great night before they were occupied with exams. Resting a hand on Theo’s back, she guided him to lower his upper body, until his ass was revealed to her. She let the tip of her dildo caress his crack, letting it glide down to his ass, and along Harry’s cock until she reached his ass rubbing against his unprepared hole. She smiled when a moan escaped Harry, before moving the cock back up to Theo’s hole. Afraid to hurt him she moved in slowly, holding her breath as she watched his hole stretch.

Once her cock was buried as deep as possible she gave him a few moments to get used to the feeling. “Do you like that?”

“Yes Mistress,” he groaned, pushing back against the extra cock. She smiled as she grabbed his hips, holding on tightly. She moved slowly at first, her strap-on rubbing against Harry’s cock as she fucked Theo’s hole. Pancy enjoyed having that kind of power over the boys, loved fucking them, playing with them, and even humiliating them.

Theo wasn’t far away from his orgasm, neither was Harry, and even if she wanted them to last as long as possible, she decided to give them permission to come.

Harry was the first to reach his orgasm, coming deep inside Theo, groaning as his fingers dug into Theo’s hips. Theo came soon after; his come hitting Harry’s chest and face. Pansy smiled at the adorable sight, before fucking Theo a few seconds, rougher than before. She enjoyed the last sounds which escaped him, wimping as it was slightly uncomfortable, but at the same time nice.

Carefully she pulled out; enjoying the sight in front of her, loving the way Theo’s ass was still open, looking as it was still hungry. “I bet it won’t be long until you want more, is it Theo?”

“No Mistress,” Theo admitted.

“And what about you?” Pansy said, aiming it at Harry. “Are you looking forward till the day we will take your virginity?”

“Yes, Mistress.” As Harry admitted it his cheeks turned slightly pink, and he struggled to look at her. Theo moved off Harry, the cock slipping out of him as he lay down next to him. Pansy smiled as she moved slightly closer, her eyes concentrating on Harry.

“We’ll be taking a short break now,” she said as she lubed her fingers. “After all the exams are over, I expect you two to join me for a celebration round.” Slowly she moved her lubed fingers down to Harry’s ass, carefully rubbing the entrance. “I don’t know when we’ll see each other again, as some have plans for the summer,” she looked at Theo, while at the same time pushing a finger into Harry, who instantly moaned. “But I’ll try to make things happen then as well, don’t you two want that?”

“Yes Mistress,” Theo said, looking far more interested in watching Harry, than her. She didn’t mind, he was listening, even if only half paying attention. Pansy continued to fuck Harry, burying her finger deep inside him, before pulling it out and repeating herself. His eyes were kept on him, watching as he groaned, as he reached for something to hold onto, and as he spread his legs even further.

“Maybe we should fuck you before we finish school, go out with a big bang, would you love that?” Harry was struggling to make words, his eyes still closed as he started to push back against her fingers.

“Yes, Mist-” a loud gasp stopped him from finishing, his back arching slightly, his fingers digging deeper into his thighs. She wanted to continue, but decided to stop, as leaving him wanting more was more satisfying.

“Get dressed, both of you. I’ll send you a message when I know the date, and then we’ll have some fun before we graduate.” Her two pets looked at each other, smiling, looking as if they shared a secret, which they did. She undid her strap-on and went to find her clothes as well; locking the box, knowing it would open one more time, before she was headed into the world of adulthood.

“We should also discuss what will happen after we’re done at school, but I think we should wait until we know for sure, until then we should have as much fun as possible.”

“Yes Mistress,” her pets replied, half dressed, looking as if they were ready to go again. She would have continued, if it wasn’t because she knew they all needed time studying. With a last wicked smile, she ended their date by telling them that if they needed to release some steam during the exams, they should send her a message, and she would try her hardest to grant their wishes.


	29. Ice [Ginny/Blaise]

The last weekend before the final tests would officially begin was the hottest they’ve had until then. Ginny wanted to go out, but she knew it would be a mistake as the heat would make it even harder to study. That didn’t mean the heat inside was any better, but it was the best she could do.

Finding it hard to study, as the rest of her housemates were occupied complaining about the heat, or doing anything in their power to avoid the books, Ginny decided to go to the library, hoping that those in there would be studying. A quick glance across the room was enough to see that most, although they had books open in front of them, were far more occupied with the one sitting next to them. Knowing it was the best place to be, even if others were occupied doing other things. She walked past Harry, who didn’t say much; instead he treated her kindly, like a sister, as he always did. She still liked him, but not in the same way she used to, not after she found Blaise. She ignored her former crush, as he seemed far more interested in the book he was reading.

As she reached the library she opened her book, slowly reading the rest of the chapter, hoping the library would inspire her to continue. It didn’t take long before the heat hit her. She cast a cooling charm on her, but knew it wouldn’t last long before the heat melted through it --the curse of living in a magic world was that the use of magic would not last forever, not with simple spells anyway.

The heat slowly broke through her charm, and her concentration was slowly faltering. She didn’t want to give up, so she didn’t leave, not even when the only thing she could think of as she read was how nice it would be to lie out on the soft grass. She was deep in thought, trying to concentrate, while dreaming of doing nothing at all. That was when she felt a cool hand on her back. “Hi there,” a sweet voice whispered into her ear, sending a nice chill down her body.

“Hi,” she smiled and turned to kiss Blaise. “It’s so hot today, I can’t concentrate.” She half hoped he would take her away from the library, but also that he might want to help her.

“I might have something which will cool you off.” Ginny didn’t know what he had in mind, but accepted his hand. Blaise pulled her deeper into the library, away from the other students who were pretending to study. They didn’t have to go far before they were alone, but Blaise didn’t stop, not until they reached the restricted section, which they broke into.

“What are you planning to do?” she asked curiously, as well as excited.

He looked at her, his expression playful. “Wait and see.” She didn’t have to wait long, as Blaise pulled her down the aisle. Pushing her against the wall of books, he kissed her deeply before pulling slightly away. Pulling out his wand, he waved it in the air and conjured ice-cubes.

With a wicked smile he leaned closer and let the ice touch her lips. She gasped slightly as the cube melted, a droplet running down her warm skin, down her neck, and her her shirt. Slowly he moved the cube down her chin, down her throat and down to the edge of her shirt. She gasped, eager to feel more, to enjoy the strange feeling of having an ice-cube running across her skin.

Drops of water kept running down her skin, her shirt clinging to her wet skin. Slowly he undid her shirt, moving the cube across every inch of her skin. He didn’t rip off her bra at once as she thought he would do, instead he let the cube melt against her breast. Only when her bra was almost completely soaked through did he move it down, revealing her nipples. The ice-cube slipped down her breast, reaching her hard nipple, rounding it a few times before moving over to the other nipple.

He continued playing with her breasts until the cube was almost gone. Her breasts were wet and cold, but she didn’t care, not when he was there.

“How are you feeling now?” he asked, running the tips of his fingers across her still wet skin.

“Nice and cool.” She smiled, leaning in to give her boyfriend a kiss. Being with him always made her happier, and even if they had a bad few weeks after their first time, she was happy she followed him after that Quidditch match. “But it’s hard to stay like this while I’m so close to you,” she joked.

Once she was dry they left the restricted area, feeling slightly more concentrated, hoping that it would last as she needed to study.


	30. Books [Hermione/Ron]

“Studying hard?” Hermione asked Ginny and her boyfriend as she sat down next to them. Ginny blushed, and Blaise didn’t look at Hermione. She was no fool and knew something happened, something they wished to keep a secret. “I struggle with runes myself, but I have faith I’ll pass.”

To her surprise it was Blaise who first spoke. “Care of Magical Creatures is my weakest topic, and I need good marks.”

“Do you have a special job in mind?”

That time he looked less certain about talking. She was about to move the attention over to Ginny when Blaise surprised her even further. “I wish to join the Healers.” His confession, as well as the profession he wanted, didn’t only surprise her, but Ginny as well.

“Really?” Ginny asked.

“Yes, ever since I was young I found an interest in animal related injuries.”

“Can you imagine what my mother would say if she knew I was dating a Healer,” Ginny whispered to Hermione, loud enough for Blaise to hear.

“What are you are you planning to do after school?” Blaise asked his girlfriend, who couldn’t hide a smile.

“I’m going to try out for Quidditch, that was my dream since I was young and my brothers told me I was a girl and couldn’t play with them.”

“So it’s a way to rebel?”

“No, quite the opposite, I love it, always had.” Hermione knew Ginny loved Quidditch, not that she understood her passion, but she was happy Ginny had a goal.

The three of them continued their discussion about professions and dreams, then about the different courses they needed in order to reach their goals.

“I need to find a book,” Hermione said, not wanting to study in the heat, but neither did she wish to waste the little time she had left.

She doubted Ginny and Blaise would get any reading done, but she didn’t feel like it was her place to tell them what they should or shouldn't do. She reached the fourth book rack, looking for the right book that could help her in her study. It wasn’t long after she found the book that a familiar face popped up. “Ron, what are you doing here?” she asked.

“I wanted to see you,” he said and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a deep kiss. Ron wasn’t the most romantic boy that existed, but he was passionate. He was also a thing she struggled with, risky.

Wanting to prove to herself that she could do something daring, she pulled him deeper between the large book shelves. “Take me,” she whispered, nervously looking to see if anyone walked their way. Most students were outside, and those who were in the library were occupied doing other things.

“Are you sure?” he asked. It wasn’t the first time they had taken a chance, and while Hermione was never completely sure, she wanted to have the kind of life most people wouldn’t imagine she would have. She nodded, which he responded to by passionately kissing her again.

His hand instantly moved between her legs, his fingers making their way around her underwear, pushing inside her, teasing and playing with her wet entrance before pushing her knickers down her legs. “You’re so sexy,” he said, burying his face down her cleavage, lightly biting the flesh of her breast. Her hands moved down to his trousers, trying her hardest to undo them as quickly as possible.

“Now, she moaned, trying to keep her voice low as she looked around to see if anyone might walk into their direction. They were safe, for a while longer, which was all she needed in order to move her attention back to Ron. He revealed his hard cock, before positioning himself between her legs, his hands lifting one of her legs while the other, helping him guide his cock. Hermione gasped slightly as his cock entered, loving the feel of it. He moved closer, pressing his body against hers before he fucked her, quickly before anyone had the chance to catch them.

He was beginning to struggle as the heat affected him, and just as she feared he’d collapse, he came, groaning louder than she expected. Afraid it would attract unwanted attention, Hermione covered his mouth with her hand, unable to hold back a smile.

When he was calm she released him. He kissed her lightly before pulling away, looking as if all he wanted to do was find a chair and sit down. Hermione dressed herself and helped Ron, who was almost done, except for the last button.

“I wish we could do this every day,” he said. “But I guess it will have to wait until after the exams, as I wouldn’t want you to fail your exams.” Hermione loved him because he understood.

“Come, we should study a little before joining our friends outside.” She’d learned to enjoy her life far more than when she was younger, and Ron learned to take his life more serious, so in the end they fitted well together.


	31. Dream [Ginny/Blaise]

Ginny, like Hermione, knew something happened between her brother and friend as they returned to the tables, their hair and clothes slightly ruffled. She didn’t know what happened, not that she wanted to know, but she was glad they were happy together. What she was even happier about was that Ron didn’t seem to hate Blase; at least he didn’t let his dislike blind his ability to treat Blaise properly.

She spent the remaining of her day with her boyfriend and friends. They all tried to study, but in the end all they managed was to lie in the shade of a large tree, talking about the exams which would certainly end badly if the heat continued. Hermione and Ron could barely keep their lips apart for more than five minutes, and Luna brought her own boyfriend, shocking everyone. Ginny of course didn’t think it strange, as Luna was easily loved by anyone who dared to take a chance.

Eventually it was time for bed, which was easier said than done as their Gryffindor tower was barely cooler than the outside. Ginny feared she would never sleep, as did the rest of the girls, but as the hours passed they each fell into a deep sleep.

Her dreams were wild and exciting, she dreamt of demons of all sorts, those who wanted to scare her, those who stole her breath, and those who made sweet love to her. The last demon was the one who made love to her, his body hard as stone, cold as the deepest sea, and yet, warm as the dragon’s breath. In her dream he was everything, knew everything.

The first demon made her run, trying to escape his evil claws, the second stopped her, making her gasp, trying to breathe. The air around her was thick and hot, blinding her until she feared she would die. She didn’t die, instead she found herself swallowed by darkness. His eyes were the first thing she saw, they glowed a pale and soothing purple, calming her. When he stepped into the light she wanted to scream, but another sound escaped her instead, a sound she never expected she would make in front of a demon, she moaned.

His face was calm, his eyes watching her, sending a chill through her body she couldn’t ignore. With steady steps he neared her, his body seeming larger than when she first saw him. A hand moved towards her, long sharp nails reaching for her neck. Ginny didn’t move, instead she waited, knowing he wouldn’t hurt her.

His large fingers wrapped around her like snakes, pulling her closer until all she could see was his chest. He didn’t speak, but somehow she knew what he wanted, or thought she knew. Suddenly his lips were on her body, kissing, licking and biting until she moaned. Her whole body felt as if it was on fire. Everything changed a second time, and she found herself on a bed of flowers, with the demon above her. He moved closer, his body glistened, even though she could see no light in the room. Everything felt strange, but at the same time nice, and before she could do anything a tingle spread from between her legs. As she watched him move back and forth above her, forcing himself inside her, she couldn’t help feeling as if she knew him. Almost as if someone decided to show her, he changed in front of her, his demon features morphing into a familiar face.

She barely registered his smile as everything changed around her, and instead of the darkness she saw the light through a window. Ginny didn’t want to wake up, so she closed her eyes, grinding her hips against the bed, the bed sheets rubbing between her legs. She smiled against her pillow, her body still tingling from the memories with the last demon. Why her mind thought it was proper to change her boyfriend into a demon was beyond her, as he was no demon at all. He might have seemed like one of the bad guys at first, being silent and mysterious, and a Slytherin, but he was one of the kindest men she knew, and one of the few she knew of who’d liked her longer than she liked them.

The sheets teased her, as her mind was still half way between her dream and reality. She thought that if she continued long enough she could come, have an orgasm because of a dream where her boyfriend was a demon, haunting her, taking care of her until she most likely would have come, if she hadn’t woken up.

If it was possible she would have kept her eyes closed and returned to the wonderful dream, where the tingle between her legs felt like a wild fire, where she was certain his eyes were all it took for her to come. She would have tried to return, if it wasn’t because her friends were slowly waking up, and would know exactly what she was doing if they saw her rub her body against her bed.

Groaning, and looking forward to when she was done with Hogwarts and had her own private bedroom, she stilled, trying to remember as many details from her dream as possible before they faded away. The room was slightly cool as there was a breeze entering the room through the window, but it was still warm, her body glistening as the thin layer of sweat clung to her. The cave between her legs was wet, aching for her touch. She thought about taking care of her need herself, but instead wondered if she would find Blaise, and manipulate him to forget about his exams, and take her against a wall, or the ground, or even in the air if he wished, all she wanted was to feel him inside her.

Life was wonderful, most of her friends were seeing someone, and even if Harry continued to be single, he seemed happy, and that was all she wanted for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this story, I hope that most lose ends are taken care of as I'm done with the May dailies (where two ended up being written in June, thanks to different family and work related things)
> 
> It was fun to write the story, and 40k gives me hope I'll manage NaNoWriMo this year (crossing my fingers, it will be my first year participating)


End file.
